Ilusiones de un Reflejo
by Scoring-Fallen
Summary: (AU) ¿Kaoru esquizofremica? ¿llego el final....DE TODO! Solo el tiempo lo sabra.
1. Default Chapter

**Ilusiones de un Reflejo **

Terapia [Prologo] 

_Disclaimer: R.Kenshin no me pertenece es de Watsuki sama. _

-**_K_**aoru, amiga me preocupas- le decía Misao a su amiga de la infancia. 

Hace unos años su amiga se le había entrado la terrible y enferma obsesión, como así lo catalogaba ella, de la verdadera historia del legendario Battousai. De aquel hombre que obtuvo ese titulo, Himura Kenshin. 

Todo comenzó por la clase de historia que Kaoru tomo como extra para su hoja de vida. Y justamente esa clase le daría varios puntos arriba para entrar a una buena universidad. Realmente ella no era la clase de personas que le gustaba repasar y repasar y re estudiar hechos o personas históricas, pero en la posición que estaba le caía como anillo al dedo, ni nada menos ni nada mas. 

Los primeros meses fueron un repaso de lo que cada era había aportado al país, nada interesante. Al cuarto mes entraron a los revolucionarios, los creadores, los verdaderos héroes de historias, los que vivirán hasta después de la muerte, los legendarios samuráis. 

Empezaron por un grupo llamado el Sinshegumi, en cual se destacaba Hajime Saitoh, el Wolf of Mibu y su dilema de aniquilar el mal instantáneamente. A Kaoru la personalidad de este samurai le recordaba mucho a la de su padre, solamente que no se pintaría a su padre intercambiando su pistola por una espada. Duro un buen rato aprendiendo mucho sobre el Shinsegumi ( y solo porque adoro a Saitoh y Okita :), en personal a ella le pareció algo muy interesante y se moría por saber que vendría...Y vaya que sorpresa! 

El nombre que todavía el viento silba, el nombre que se escapa de los labios temblorosos, el nombre que tiene vida eterna, Himura Kenshin, más bien conocido por Hitokiri Battousai. Kaoru una vez leyo la 'biografía' de el no pudo abandonar la intriga que le dejaba su vida. 

Aunque poco se comento sobre Battousai, Kaoru siguió con su propia investigación sobre su pasado y si tuvo algún familiar, solo por curiosidad. Desde allí el resto es, como siempre, historia. 

-Misao te he repetido un millón de veces que nada malo me pasa, solo estoy llevando mi curiosidad hacia su limite. ¿me entiendes?- le respondía Kaoru no despegando su vista del monitor. Estaba buscando algo sobre la primera mujer de Battousai, Yukishiro Tomoe, pero siempre conseguía lo mismo,: Esposa de Battousai murió a una temprana edad, tenía un hermano menor, Yukishiro Enishi que vengo su muerte. 

Y hay es donde se quedaba, ¿como diablos venga la muerte de su hermana? 

-Si claro Kaoru. ¡Tienes un problema y debes que admitirlo, es el primer paso para que te mejores. No sales, a duras penas te nutres bien, no socializas con gente, tus notas no han mostrado esa perfección que reflejabas, y todo lo que poco dices tiene como referente a ese maldito Himura!- Misao le gritaba, prácticamente, de la desesperación por ver a su amiga en ese estado. ¿quien lo iba a imaginar? ¿Dios? 

No pudo evitar detener las lagrimas que brotaban de sus grandes ojos aguamarina. le daba lastima, pena, vergüenza, por su amiga y ella no podía convérsela a que comenzara terapia, antes que esto se salga de control. Que se resbale de las manos de Dios. 

Kaoru lentamente aparto su vista del monitor, por segunda vez en ,casi, una semana. ¿hasta donde había caído? ¿cuando pisaría tierra? ¿será pronto? Ojalá, le rezan todos. 

-Lo siento Misao chan...No fue mi intención hacerte llorar es que solo...solo necesito saber un poco más d él, entiéndeme...te lo suplico- le decía Kaoru levemente arrodillándose al lado de ella, colocando su frágil mano sobre el hombro de misao en plan amistoso. 

-¿que te entienda? Kamiya Kaoru es imposible entender tu obsesión, perdón...- Misao se estaba excitando mucho y alzo su tono de voz ferozmente.-No entiendo tu curiosidad de saber de Battousai, te acepto los detalles de sus peleas y sus técnica. ¿pero su vida privada? Ni que tu estuvieras en ella amiga. Estas mal. Ahora entiendeme tú a mi.- le rogó Misao quitándose sus lagrimas bruscamente. 

Kaoru se la quedo mirando. Recordó inmediatamente como la conoció. Todo fue porque Misao la ayudo contra unos pandilleros, jamás se olvidara de eso. ¿y como ahora se lo pagaba? dejándola a un lado, ignorando sus peticiones. IRIA A LA TERAPIA, aunque tuviera que dejar a unas horas su investigación. 

-Misao- dice Kaoru con un aire de derrota y profunda tristeza-Iré a la terapia, solo si tu me acompañas.- 

¿Misao estaba llorando? Lo único que se podía registrarse ahora en su cara era una inmensa expresión de alegría. -Gracias Kaoru. Obvio que te acompañare, a parte de todo trabajo allá. acuerda que estudio sicología- 

-Lo que quieras. ¿Quieres un vaso de leche con galletas?-ofrece Kaoru apagando el monitor y caminado hacia la puerta. 

-Viejos tiempos- le seguía Misao colocándose su mochila. 

Kaoru solamente cierra sus ojos y deja escapar un suspiro casi silencioso que pedía a gritos seguir en el computador para terminar su investigación. 

En la cocina Misao le estaba hablando de su trabajo y estudios. Por lo visto ella solo estudiaba por el maestro Shinomori. –Entonces te digo que el que te va atender es too damn sexy, Kaoru- terminaba Misao tomándose lo que le sobraba de leche de un sorbo. 

Aunque usara todas sus fuerzas para alejarse del legendario asesino su conciencia, su mente, no la dejaban. De pronto si estaba algo mal de la cabeza, de pronto eran solo inventos, pero solo una cosa estaba clara, solo una cosa no tenia cuestión, Battousai el destajador fue, es, y será el sentido de su vida. 

Fin de Prologo.... 


	2. 3152

**Ilusiones de un Reflejo **

31.52 

_Disclaimer: R.Kenshin no me pertenece es de Watsuki sama, y todos saben que la marca de autos **BMW **no me pertenece ni el modelo que estará en esta historia. _

**_ E_**ra el medio día y para colmo de males estaba presente una ola de calor impresionante. Ni un dios soportaría tanto calor. Kamiya Kaoru, usando la excusa del clima, falto a sus primeras cuatro clases del día y se la paso encerrada en su frío cuarto. 

Estaba imprimiendo una tesis de su amigo Sansouke como para de volverle el favor de que le informara a su madre que le estaba hiendo de _maravilla _en la universidad. Se sentía culpable, nunca antes traiciono la confianza que su madre le dio. Que todo sea por el nombre de Battousai. 

Había avanzado algo al respecto a su investigación, claro que a escondidas de Misao por lo contrario le daría un largo y aburrido discurso de que eso no la ayudaría a mejorarse. 

Kenshin Himura era originalmente Shinta, así que su vida antes de que se acabara los disturbios tenía mucho mas misterios. No solamente la venganza del hermano de su difunta, o su repentina desapareció. En las paginas dedicadas a él se especulaba que tuvo otra mujer la cual se caso y tuvieron un hijo. ¿quien diablos fue esa afortunada?, pensaba Kaoru. 

Por fin la impresora termino su trabajo...-Maldición- mascullo Kaoru al realizar que horas son. Pronto Misao vendría la llevaría a la terapia y dejaría a un lado a su héroe. Que lastima, una verdadera y profunda lastima. 

Kaoru se levanta ordena los papeles los pone en su mesa de noche y apaga el monitor, por nada de este mundo se desconectaría del mundo virtual. Si no estas conectado es porque no eres de este mundo. Además nunca dejaría de estar informada y actualizada al respecto de Himura. Todo va muy rápido y uno se olvida por donde corre. 

-Misao, estoy lista.- avisa Kaoru retocándose un poco el cabello en el espejo de la sala. Se estaba preparando mentalmente, para que ninguna pregunte la tomo por sorpresa. 

Misao en su habitación se comienza a cambiarse, la pijama puede ser me cómoda de pronto demasiado. Se coloco un vaquero azul claro y su simple, pero bellísima, camisa amarilla. Era cierto Misao tenía tanto busto como una niñita de doce años, pero lo que lucia lo lucia con gracia. La personalidad es la base de todo, y vaya que si tenía de eso. 

Bajo las escaleras apresuradamente para no dejar esperando a Kaoru. -Kao vamos, llevamos tu carro que es mas bonito- Le decía Misao tomando las llaves de la cocina y entrando a la cochera. Kaoru solamente la alcanza lentamente, no le gustaba mucho esa idea..._usar su carro, y Misao manejando.... _

El carro de Kaoru era un lindo BMW ( 31.52) pintado de negro. Fue un regalo de su padre por pasar su primer semestre de la universidad sobre cinco. En realidad a Kaoru nada de eso se le hacia atractivo, ella solo deseaba una cena, una verdadera cena familiar, cosa que no obtuvo. 

Misao estaba fascinada, luciéndoselas y coqueteando con los que se la quedaba observando. Perdón, corrección observando al carro. Era difícil ignorarlo. 

Pronto estaban en el consultorio. Era un grande edificio de blanco,se destacaba en entorno que estaba contagiado de mini empresas y tiendas, una tras una. Se podían leer las grande letras en verde, que ,Kaoru supuso, era el nombre del edificio. tenía un montón de ventanas dándole la cara a la calle donde seguro tendría una vista espléndida cuando las luces artificiales se apagaban por completo. 

-No te quedes hay, entremos que el doctor debe estar esperando- Le decía Misao jalándola de la mano y casi tumbándola. 

Adentro había unos interminables pasillos, todos de blanco, con consultorios. Todo se veía tan limpio que Kaoru solo se asombraba con la presentación que de la secretaria general del hospital. 

Claro que se encontraba mucha gente, con caras largas y adoloridas, era común en un hospital, sería imposible encontrar a un payaso haciendo maromas en la mitad. 

Misao seguía su camino, asegurándose de reojo que Kaoru la siguiera. Tomaron el ascensor y llegaron al último piso. Sicología, decía un letrero por allí. 

Kaoru no pudo dejar ese sentimiento de alerta, no sabía porque pero simplemente estaba preocupada. Como si terapia le cambiara la vida, no. Más bien como si un suceso inexplicable pronto sucedería y ella sería parte de ello. 

-No te asustes todavía no estas loca, ni en esos sanatorios que tanta fobia les tienes.- 

Ella mira a su amiga con sus ojos llenos de preocupación pero le regala una sonrisa bastante falsa, dios no le pudo dar para más. Bueno, lo mejor sería seguir adelante. 

-Buenas Misao dono- saludaba la secretaria de ese consultorio. Era una hermosa mujer de una larga cabellera y labios rojo pasión. Alguno que otro hombre que se encontraba allí le regalaba una mirada hasta un piropo que a duras penas la hacia sonrosarse. -¿vienes a ver Shinomori san, o que?- le pregunta Megumi jugando con un mechón de su cabello. 

-Pues ya que lo mencionas de pronto si. Pero en realidad vengo acompañar a una amiga a terapia.- le contesta Misao, dándose cuenta que falta de educación acababa de cometer. -¡ que mala educada soy!. Takani Megumi esta es Kamiya Kaoru, Kamiya Kaoru esta es Takani Megumi- introducía Misao viendo por el rabo de su ojo, salir a Aoshi de su oficina. 

-Takani san, por favor deje entrar al próximo paciente- y con eso dicho se vuelve a encerrar. Aoshi Shinomori hombre de pocas palabras y directo cuando debe. 

-Escuchaste al hombre Kamiya san, ahora sigue derecho por ese pasillo y doblas a la derecha.- le informaba Megumi con una linda sonrisa de amabilidad, lastima que no sea así de amable con todos. 

Kaoru la escucha cuidadosamente pero no pudo entender todo lo dicho porque un paciente estaba gritando del terror, y cuando fue a preguntar si lo podía repetir Megumi fue corriendo a darle medicamento al paciente. 

-Megumi dijo sigue derecho y dobla...doblo...¿donde?- pensaba Kaoru en voz alta al encontrarse con dos pasillos separados. Uno a la derecha y el otro a la izquierda, y lo más curioso que ninguno de los dos tenía un letrero para decir los nombres. -En las películas siempre es la izquierda- se dice Kaoru como excusa para llevar hasta otro punto su curiosidad 

Algo la estaba llamando, si solo lo pudiera saber. 

Cuando llego afrente de la puerta toco dos o tres veces. Se quedo esperando la respuesta. Quizás el doctor Shinomori estaba organizando unos papeles, o que va a saber ella. 

Lo intento de nuevo, y gracias a dios hubo respuesta. 

-Entre por favor- contesto una voz masculina. Una voz que no se parecía a la de Shinomori san, ¡para nada!. 

Ella abrió la puerta perezosamente organizando su mente por una ultima antes que la terapia tomara proceso... 

-Bienvenida!- saludo el doctor a su nueva paciente....El doctor Himura Kenshin, leyo Kaoru en la bata que traía puesta... 

_Es idéntico a Battousai...imposible..._ se decía mentalmente Kaoru entrando a su estado de shock. Se suponía que esto la ayudaría a mejorar no a.... 

Fin de 31.52 

**[NA: Espero que les allá gustado este capitulo^^ Algún comentario o critica constructiva están muy bien recibidas...**

**Gracias]**


	3. Espejo

**Ilusiones de un Reflejo **

Espejo 

_Disclaimer: R.Kenshin no me pertenece es de Watsuki sama y la revista Cosmopolita no me pertenece. _

**_Advertencia: Ooocnes y prose poem, **sorry U.u**_**

¿**_Q_**ue acaso si un Dios existe por que la quiere ver en miseria? ¿Que si acaso en este mundo hay ángeles guardianes por que ella no tiene? ¿Que si las cosas pasan por que esto? ¿Por que? 

Lentamente Kaoru se iba a introduciendo a su propio mar, estaba totalmente desconcertada. Sus pensamientos fueron volando hacia el paraíso del nunca jamás, sus ojos quedaron mirando un horizonte que parecía no limitarse con ninguna frontera, sus manos estaban sudando sin cesar. Pudo detectar la sensación de escalofríos correr por su espina dorsal, como las pequeñas gotas de sudor recorrían su cara hasta llegar a la mandíbula donde se resbalaban. 

El Dr. Himura coloco una grata sonrisa sobre su rostro, bella y seductora, acuerdo con lo que nuestra protagonista pensaba apresuradamente. -Bienvenida Kamiya san, puede tomar asiento- le dijo extendiendo su mano para señalarle una silla, que en lo más obvio del mundo estaba reservada para su sección. 

Al ver que la paciente no reaccionaba y se quedaba petrificada, mirando al fondo de la nada, mirando al fondo de su propia alma, lo asusto levemente. Ella lo intimidaba hasta los huesos. 

La llamo otra vez pero un poco menos sutil. Era una joven muy simpática, con unos ojos grandes pero irritados, _a lo mejor tiene depresiones a menudo_, pensó el Dr. al excepcionarla. Su mente no podía parar, a veces la apariencias hablan por ellas mismas... 

Kaoru aun se encontraba mirando al horizonte , mirando al tiempo que se escondía entre sus largas capas. 

**¡Supuestamente esto era para ayudarla! **¡Misao se lo dijo! Y mira la sorpresa que le trajo... estaba tan confundida. Hizo todo lo posible para no caer en sus rodillas y llorar desoladamente, ¿ahora quien la ayudaría? 

Nada que reaccionaba, Kenshin se estaba preocupando aun más. Un último intento, solo el último no mataría a nadie. Lastimosamente no salió tan sutil como él pensaba, sonó brusco y con furia, como una orden:- Siéntase Kamiya san- 

Eso si es un doloroso aterrizaje a la realidad. Como si le cortaran las alas y cayera a una tierra de fuego donde viera su propia muerte, lenta y dolorosa hasta el punto mas exagerado de la histeria y traición. 

-Bienvenida. Soy Himura Kenshin, no su psicólogo ni nada de eso, soy su nuevo amigo...-un gran silencio inundo el consultorio, pero no duro mucho, Kenshin lo rompió,:-Y estoy aquí para ayudarle- 

Fue imposible no dejar que su mirada cayera sobre los perfectos y redondos pechos de la paciente. Era todo un ángel, y no es necesario remarcarlo. Su piel era inmensamente cremosa, esperando que su lengua la lamiera y la saboreaba, esperando la excitación. Por instantes pudo imaginarse una de sus manos apretando con deseo uno de sus pechos. Sus cuerpos involucrándose al acto sexual, moviéndose a la sensación del calor, sus caras rozándose con pasión.... 

Kenshin movió bruscamente su cabeza de lado a lado para espantar aquellos pensamientos que provenían de su pervertida mente. _Kenshin hentai, hentai, hentai, _se repetía constantemente... ¡hombres! Sin arreglo. 

Pero solo pudo pronunciar una pregunta, una mendiga pregunta, que de remate le salió como tartamuda,:-¿Que es usted de Battousai?- Kaoru rápidamente desvió su mirada que estaba atrapada por la de él, para observar nerviosamente cada rincón de la habitación, como si una tercera persona estuviera presente, como si Battousai estuviera así. 

Realmente Kamiya nunca estuvo totalmente segura, y hasta dudaba , sobre la _reencarnación _o algo de ese tipo. Y mucho menos que una vez en su vida tuviera que convivir con una de esas cosas, por así decirles en este momento. 

Kenshin se la quedo abriendo con los ojos abiertos, muy abiertos, algo no estaba bien, lo presentía. A que se debió esa pregunta tan de fuera de contexto, acuerdo su posición. -¿ qué es para usted Battousai?- Le contesto como el gran Sócrates de seguro lo hacia, contestando una pregunta con otra pregunta. Simplemente ingenioso. 

-Es mi problema- le contesto fríamente Kaoru observándolo por el rabo de su ojo. 

Esto simplemente se estaba volviendo muy bueno. Kenshin posa otra sonrisa en su cara, pero esta era satisfactoria, victoriosa, arrogante, curiosa. -¿_Por qué?- _ le cuestiona, como si esa fuera la pregunta que diera el veredicto final. 

Kaoru ,ahora, le dio toda su atención. Este era su psicólogo o su tormento personal, los dos lo más probable. 

-Porque lo amo, creo. - responde simplemente Kaoru como si esa duda contestara a lo demás. Al decir verdad ella estuvo por parte muy orgullosa de su respuesta, como si eso fuera lo mejor que podía hacer. 

Menos mal que el tiene control sobre sus acciones o sentimientos o si no estuviera encima y riéndose de ella. Amar a Battousai, solo una loca pensaba ella. Rápidamente entendió la razón de estar aquí. -amar al legendario Battousai, es curioso pero no malo- mintió. - Entonces dejaremos de hablar sobre tu amor cuando tu te creas capaz de hablar sobre él. Porqué no mejor me amas- dijo Kenshin apuntando algunas notas sin darse cuenta las palabras que acababan de salir de su boca. Los impulsos, instintos, y sentimientos son todos muy diferente, muy fuerte. 

No lloraría, no dejaría caer ni una afrente de él. ¿Y como diablos reaccionar a eso? 

Fin de Espejo 

**[NA: Espero que les allá gustado este capitulo^^ Lo siento si alguien no le gusto lo pensamientos pervertidos, y es que tiene su porque! Se los juro! Un amigo que se lo esta leyendo por otra web me pido y hasta me lloro (si claro) para que le pusiera un tris de picante a la historia. **

**Si alguien no le gusto por favor, les ruego que me lo hagan saber o lo contrario, por si acaso. Saben** **que es lo peor, que esta es la segunda versión porque la primera misteriosamente desapareció de mi ordenador...Y ERA MUCHO MEJOR!! que rabia! :@ **

**Algún comentario o critica constructiva **

**están muy bien recibidas...**

**Gracias]**

Karmin: Hay Karmin! es mi favorito! no puedo dejarlo!! Drama por acá, tragedía por este lado. 

Kao: Muchas Gracias!!Intentare continuarlo rápido, aunque me cuesta porque mi imaginación se agota cuando entro al colegio U.u pero 

haré mi mejor esfuerzo 

Kaoru-Ken: Oh gracias!! en serio tiene originalidad? cool!! Y redacto bien? Eso es lo mejor que me han dicho en siglos!! Pues si intento dejar siempre un toque de duda en lo que puedo, aunque me cuesta!:P 

Muchas Gracias! 

Sol Himura: Oh muchas gracias!!^//^Me gusta que te guste la historia...Das animo 

mer1: Oh muy kul que te allá gustado, para eso escribo....espero escribir rápido,porque soy la lentitud echa humana! 

Me encanta recibir R/r, y...**¿aquien no?**


	4. Reacciones

Ilusiones de un Reflejo   
  
Reacciones   
  
Disclaimer: R.Kenshin no me pertenece es de Watsuki sama y la revista Cosmopolita no me pertenece.   
  
Advertencia: Ooocness ( los personajes no van a tener esa personalidad que nos hemos acostumbrados a ver)Pia no me llames por mi nombre que no me gusta!!! y gracias a los rr a los cuales llegue a un breve resumen a todos:   
  
resumen: Deben esperar el final de la historia. Realmente me encantaría adelantarles algo sobre la historia pero si lo ago me las daño toditas, ¿no ven que mi intención es dejarlos intrigados con cada capitulo?(ojala que lo haga bien:P) Eso es todo, y esperen que a muchos les sorprenda le final de la historia a lo cerdo! Y el único Rr, de Sol Himura, que se dio cuenta (creo) de esta pista: por que kenshin atendió a Kaoru cuando, supuestamente, Aoshi la estaba esperando..Y déjame decirte que es a fue una Pista que les regale, y estaba fácil...así que vayan creando sus hipótesis, y me las dejan a ver ....además me harán el inmenso favor de darme ideas para construir los capítulos restantes ya que tengo parte del final echo ( se que eso no es así, pero así lo hice yo!)   
  
Gracias eternamente a esos Reviews!!!!(perdón por tardar una eternidad al seguir con la historia, la culpa la tiene la vida!  
  
¿Que acaba de decir? ¿Que acaso el esta más loco que ella? Parece que sí. Amar, tan profunda y misteriosa esa simple palabra. Justo cuando iba a continuar, Himura escucho el sonido de la puerta golpear con el marco de madera. Quito su vista del papel al ver la puerta cerrada.   
  
Y en ese punto se dio cuenta de la grandeza de estupidez de palabras, amor ¿que seria eso?   
  
No supo si su reacción de salir corriendo como una pequeña desolada fue la correcta. Pero por nada del mundo le agradaría la idea de que él la viera llorar. No. No quería saber nada con el mundo externo, esto fue una experiencia demasiado pesada para llevar cargada en lo hombros. Lo peor de todo es que después la cuestionan de porque no le gusta salir a la calle como humano normal. Las primeras impresiones son, a veces, todo. Sintió una inmensa lastima de ella misma de lo que se convirtió. ¿Como llego allí? Aun no lo sabia.   
  
Misao se encontraba en un largo sofá colocado horizontalmente y afrente del escritorio de Megumi. Estaba leyendo una de esas revistas Cosmopolitan, donde encuentras chismes y mas chismes. Senito que alguien la estaba observando y no quietaba su vista de ella y alzó su mirada.   
  
Dio un pequeño respingo al encontrarse con Kaoru para a escaso centímetros de ella.   
  
-¿lista?- le pregunto Misao colocando en una curiosa mesa de cristal la revista. -Megumi chan me llamas para la próxima cita. Gracias. ¡saludos a Aoshi!- se despedía Misao arrastrando al a pobre de Kaoru de su falda.   
  
En el carro la situación estada demasiado tensa. Se miraron inquietamente a los ojos, como si eso bastara en cierto momento. -Shinomori san a veces puede ser aburrido Kao chan. Pero confía en mi, muy adentro se esconde una persona maravillosa. Veras como la relación mejorara- le contaba Misao esperando que con eso se animara a venir por lo menos una vez mas. Colocó su mano en el regazo de Kaoru dándole una sonrisa temblorosa, como si Kaoru no lo notara.  
  
Dejo escapar un fuerte suspiro. ¿De que diablos estaba hablando Misao? Si fue el Dr.Himura quien la tendió, alo mejor Misao era la que necesitaba el psicólogo. Pero no podía negarse, aunque le rompiera el alma y se le retorciera lo volvería a ver. Al valor de su curiosidad, ¿por su amor a Battousai?  
  
Sin cuidado alguno Misao prende la radio, el silencio la volvía eternamente incomoda. Esa canción le gustaba a Kaoru. Le hacia recordar a su vida. Un viaje imaginable e impredecible.  
  
La ciudad estaba oscura y extraña y tremendamente fría. No era muy normal ver a Tokyo en oscuridad, pero aun así había una manada de gente caminando por las calles, vagando. Tokyo era una ciudad con el pecado de saturación de originalidad, le hacia la diga competencia a Estados Unidos.   
  
Otro punto. ¡Gracias a Dios mañana era sábado! No ir a estudiar, pero terminar el proyecto de biología. Una verdadera joya de manera. Kaoru definitivamente no era buena ni con historia, ni con biología, ni con el arte, pero excelente con física, química, álgebra, geometría y todo lo que tenga números. Una niña extraña.  
  
También tendría que ir a quedarse con su hermano, Katsu, que se convertiría padre entre una semana o algo así. Shura, su esposa, la invito a que pasara con ellos la semana del parto y el mes de establecerse en la casa con el bebe, cosa que ella no lo podía negear. Adoraba a los niños no importaba en que forma. Ya fuera re sien salidos del parto, vomitando, o pegándote, eran niños e inocentes.   
  
Todavía faltaba como tres cuadras para llegar a su hogar. Le urgía llegar a su casa llegar a su casa lo antes posible, le hacia falta su habitación...Pero no quería saber nada de Battousai, hoy no y de pronto mañana tampoco...Algo no estaba bien...  
  
Pronto se encontró en su casa una vez más. Sanosuke se encontraba esperándolas en la entrada, con esa cara de macho sobre protector que siempre coloca cuando le hace falta comida o mujeres. Era todo un espectáculo. Uno verdadero.  
  
Misao se bajo del auto, ya una vez estacionado, temiendo que Sanosuke salieron con esa ridícula pijama y la regañara. ¿que pensarían los vecinos?  
  
-Si crees que voy a salir con esto, no te preocupes no lo haré. Pero no tengan miedo no les gritare, ni las molestare- dijo Sanosuke con un tono tan glacial que contradecía lo que decía.   
  
Kaosu entro rápidamente a la casa encerrándose en su habitación...Alivió, paz, al fin. Desde su cuarto pudo escuchaba los gritos de Misao y Sanosuke. Ella pensó que ya había superando el divorció.  
  
Si Sanosuke y Misao se casaron y se divorciaron después de tres años de matrimonio. Nunca entendió como pudieron casarse, si sus personalidades chocan fuertemente. Y ahora Vivian en el mismo techo, y se confrontaban a menudo. Aunque era la casa de Kaoru no los podía echarlos así como así, los dos eran sus amigos.   
  
Se acostó en su cama en su estado de confundir la realidad con lo irreal, mirando el cielorraso pensando en los sucesos de su vida. Las cosas pasan porque deben...¿o no?  
  
Se levanto perezosamente de su cama, recostándose de una pared...¡pero que pared! no pudo saber si era su imaginación o era real. Sintió una suma fuerza abrazándola, produciendo un calor infinito. ¿Que no hacia frió allá fuera, por que tiene calor? La ventana estaba totalmente abierta, pero aun así tenia calor...Sonrió para ella misma, una sonrisa llena de picardía y fantasías que volvían y venían.   
  
Abrió sus ojos y para su magna sorpresa se encontraba apretada, capturada. Unos fuertes brazos la retenían...¿a caso quería? Nunca antes se sintió así. Con ese sentimiento de pasión, de deseo ¿Que estaba pensando?  
  
-Kamiya he venido por ti- le decía una voz profunda hasta un punto casi glacial y neutral, justamente como se imaginaba la voz de Battousai.   
  
Kaoru hizo un esfuerzo para enfocar su vista de reojo...Velozmente se da la vuelta para quedar afrente de él, cara a cara, y sin las mayores preocupaciones une sus labios secos y poco tentadores con los de él, unas armas para encadenarla en el mismo deseo. Sus labios pronto húmedos se volvieron. Con cada caricia, con cada movimiento se excitaba, se ponía mucho mas ardiente. Sus labios se fundían en el acto, se derretían en la boca de cada uno.  
  
El abrió sus labios guiando los de ella, para introducir su lengua y jugar con la de ella, explorarla, conocer la hasta su alma. Kaoru dejaba escapar gemidos de placer, quería mas. Sintió las manos de el comenzando bajar por su cintura, esto ya no tenia control...  
  
-Kao chan- decía Misao golpeando desesperadamente la puerta del cuarto. Toco otra vez:- Kao chan...Kao chan...Voy a entrar - dijo Misao colocando su mano en el cerrajero. Reacciones, son lo que uno menos espera.   
  
Los días pasaron lentos y flojos, nadie realmente le importaba eso. Misao aun no podía creer lo que sus ojos fueron testigo de. Prefería actuar de la que no hubiera visto nada. A lo mejor las peleas que llevaba con Sanosuke le hacían ver cosas, "imaginar cosas".  
  
Bajo las escaleras a ver si el desayuno estaba listo. Hoy, lunes, como de costumbre le tocaba a Sanosuke cocinar ¡Ojala que no fuera huevo re quemado! Él no era conocido por ser el Sr. Chef #1. Ni al caso con eso.   
  
A partir de ese "accidente" con Kaoru a duras penas alcanzaba a ver. Entre eso de los parciales y eso de las terapias la veía cuando bajaba por la comida. Si notaba que Kaoru estaba enflaqueciendo pero eso no le hacia nada mal.  
  
-Sano, Kaoru estudia mucho, ¿ne?-  
  
Sanosuke la mira de reojo concentrándose en el batido,- Si. Su promedio en el semestre es sobre cinco. Lo que me preocupa es eso del Tal Dr.Himura-  
  
-¿Cual?- pregunta incrédulamente Misao, casi gritando.  
  
-El psicólogo- responde Sanosuke prestándole toda su atención a Misao. Si supieran que cómico y ridículo se veía Sano con esa pantaloneta rosa con pequeños corazones de un rojo puro, y el delantal de " mama, ya aprendí a cocinar" sin descartar la pañoleta que llevaba puesta en la cabeza, sujetando el cucharro por arriba de su hombro derramando algunas partes del batido en el piso. Ah claro. La expresión de mal humorado que llevaba puesta.  
  
-Esta peor de lo que pense. El doctor se llama Shinomori Aoshi- responde Misao levemente sonrosado. Sanosuke se da cuenta pero lo deja pasar.  
  
-Como sea, el caso es que son solo tiempos y ella se repondra.-   
  
-Te voy a contar algo- Dice Misao un poco dudosa. - hace una unos días vi a Kaoru en su cuarto...- Misao se calla, dejando su mirada caer en la profunda tasa de té.  
  
-¿¡Y que mujer!?-   
  
-La vi...- tiemblan sus labios- la vi tocando- grita Misao sonrojada, desde sus pies hasta la punta de las raíces de su cabello.  
  
En esos momentos a Sano se le cae la mandíbula y choca fuertemente con el piso. Con un gran esfuerzo dijo: " oh cielos"   
  
Ella le tuerce sus ojos y se va con su tasa de te.  
  
Hoy iba hacer su gran dic. La lluvia no quería cesar, chocaban las gotas con las paredes del apartamento. Pero eso no importaba.   
  
Al parecer las cosas no querían cambiar. Pareciera que el tiempo quería morirse para Kaoru. Su rutina se convirtió en mas que en una molestia.  
  
Desde aquella noche que Misao vio a Kaoru así su relación se volvió intocable, hasta el punto de fastidio. Algun día tendría que hablar de eso. Pero por ahora lo mejor era respetar su privacidad. Sanosuke comenzó a las andanzas otra vez. Les había platicado de una Sayo Amakusa y de Megumi Takani.  
  
Ella serio un poco de su cuñada y la dejo sola. Cuando ella fuera madre se encargaría totalmente de sus hijos. Acomodo en la mecedora y les comenzó a mecer...¡Es tía! ¡Ella es tía!  
  
-Megumi san me puedes pasar todos los archivos de los pacientes que han venido a consulta- ordena Aoshi distraído con unas revistas de animales salvajes.  
  
Megumi rápidamente va en la búsqueda de lo ordenado. Si solo se esfuérzara por ser ordenada...-Aquí esta- le dice mientras deposita los papales en el escritorio. El primer archivo era de Kamiya Kaoru. Jamás ha visto.   
  
Antes de que se pudiera irse Aoshi la llama- ¿Quien es esta muchacho?- le sánala la foto del expediente de Kamiya.   
  
-Es una paciente señor. Viene todos los miércoles a las siete de la noche- le responde Megumi desconcertada.  
  
-No. Conmigo no. – negaba Aoshi  
  
-Si. Ha venido, hasta la conozco- le repetía Megumi preocupada.  
  
  
  
-Llámala desde mi oficina, quiero hablar con ella- le mando Aoshi.   
  
****  
  
Fin de Reaccionesº!º  
  
****  
  
[NA: espero que les alla gustado y perdonen, inmensamente, la tardansa. Es que fueron uan serie de problema tras problemas que me imedian escribir. Esperen, si quiere, el otro cap que esta de los mas bakano. Y gracias a los rr..cuando quieren escriben mas!!  
  
Sayonara!] 


	5. Entiendo

Ilusiones de un Reflejo   
  
Entiendo  
  
Disclaimer: R.Kenshin no me pertenece es de Watsuki sama.   
  
Advertencia: Ooocness ( los personajes no van a tener esa personalidad que nos hemos acostumbrados a ver)y ya comenzare a introducirlos al verdadero PROBLEMA DE LA HISTORIA, así que cuidado...  
  
Notas de Autora: gracias a los Rr, y ya dejo de fregar.  
  
-No lo siento Megumi chan, Kao esta en el departamento de su hermano. - Le comentaba Misao dejando escapar un suspiro y se recostaba lentamente contra la pared, pálida.   
  
-Me le puedes dar el mensaje de que el Dr. Shinomori quiere hablar con ella, urgente este mensaje- le decía Megumi mirando nerviosamente de reojo a Aoshi, el cual no le quitaba los ojos de enzima.   
  
Colgaron las dos al la vez.   
  
-Bueno Shinomori san, ya me escucho. Kaoru chan no se encuentra en su casa ahora mismo cuando regrese le darán el mensaje- informaba a Aoshi mientras este infantilmente jugaba con sus dedeos.  
  
-Como sea. Me parece extraño que aparezca en este archivo de pacientes. - Remarcó, era un poco obvio que algo estaba pasando, y no era nada bueno. ¿Como, posiblemente, podría serlo?  
  
Megumi salió velozmente de la oficina de su jefe para atender al singular invitado que la esperaba.   
  
Sanosuke Sagara. Este se encontraba apoyando sus codos en el escritorio de ella silbando una que otra canción popular. - Hola Kitsune- saludo alegremente Sano con un beso, húmedo, en la mejilla a ella.  
  
-Si no lo sabes Sagara san estoy en horas de trabajo y no tengo tiempo para- le decía Megumi neutralmente regalándole unas cuantas miradas de pocos amigos.   
  
-Lo se. Pero a mi no me importa. Además tu misma me dijiste que tu hora de descanso era a las dos y treinta...- asoma su reloj cuando se remanga la chaqueta- ¡Wow! mágicamente son las dos y veinte. Mi día de suerte- bromeó Sano, con una plena, larga, juguetona , llena de felicidad, sonrisa. -Gané- finalizó.  
  
No lo podía creer. Que insistente era ese hombre. Muy bien le dijo que no la visitara cuando estaba trabajando. - Hoy no tomare descanso- le dice Megumi ignorando su vista y revisando los archivos de Kamiya Kaoru, una vez más.- Estoy ocupada. Mira me toca revisar este archivo- le dice Megumi alzando el archivo a la altura de los ojos de Sanosuke.   
  
Este quedo preplejado al ver la foto de Kaoru allí. Por unos quedo indisponible de habla, sus censores no respondía. ¿con que este era le consultorio de consultas?   
  
-No es por nada, mi bella Kitsune, pero yo conozco a Kaoru. Amigos desde nacimiento- le dijo Sano tomando la carpeta entre sus gruesas manos.   
  
Esta instintivamente le arrebata la carpeta de sus manos y se coloca a la defensa. -¿Cómo que conoces a Kaoru chan? Sabrá Dios como en verdad la consistes. -   
  
-hey en verdad solo somos amigos. Ella es una verdadera preciosura, pero...solo tengo ojos para ti- le decía Sanosuke no perdiendo cualquier momento para flirtear con la secretaria.  
  
-No me como ese cuento- le repitió Megumi.  
  
-Te puedo decir que ella vive conmigo-   
  
-¿vives, entonces, con Misao chan?- pregunto incrédula.  
  
-Si- le contesto amargadamente entre un mascullo- pero prefiero no tocar ese tema- le dejo entender que el tema "Misao" era peligroso y que no lo trajera hablar mas nunca. -En todas formas- poniéndose mas al animo de conquistador. -solo tengo ojos para ti-  
  
-Cambiando el tema- continuo Megumi volteándole los ojos a propósito- Su caso es raro, no es por nada, pero yo siempre la he visto muy puntual en sus citas semanales, y hoy Shinomori san me pide ver los archivos y me dice que jamás había visto a esa paciente, Kao chan, en sesión. –  
  
Sanosuke se quedo con los ojos perplejazos. Otra con ese cuento de que el tal Aoshi era el que estaba atendiendo a su amiga. – Lo siento Megumi, pero debo comentarte que ella me dice que es un tal Himura Kenshin el que la atiende- Le dice Sano.   
  
Ella abre sus ojos y quedan como unos grandes platos. ¿qué estaría hablando? – Lo siento es por ti Sano, pero tu amiga te ha estado mintiendo porque el único doctor en este consultorio que hay es Shinomori san, y además conozco todos los que trabajan aquí y no hay nadie con ese nombre. – le respondía Megumi extrañada de esa peculiar situación.   
  
-¿Mintiéndome a mi? Es mi mejor amiga. Pero si esta medio pecueca eso de que no hay ese tal Himura. ¿se lo estaría inventando? Pero si me dices que viene aquí, ¿ pero no se presenta a las citas? ¿tu la vez entrara?-   
  
-Yo siempre la veo caminar por el pasillo, pero ya. Será...- Megumi, usando su alta capacidad de análisis- ¿Será que Kaoru estar imaginando cosas?- Le temblaba la voz. Nunca antes se hubiera imaginado que en su corta edad le tocaría presenciar un caso de esos.   
  
-¿imaginando? A que te refieres exactamente...- pregunto Sanosuke nerviosamente, se echo para atrás, estaba asustado y sus manos ya comenzaban a sudar.   
  
-Olvidalo. A lo mejor estoy siendo paranoica. – le contaba Megumi viendo el estado alarmante de Sano. Estaba atontado. Pero la probabilidad estaba en marcha. Uno nunca sabe.   
  
-En todas formas veré a ver. Hablare seriamente con ella. Gracias por la info. " y para la próxima consulta yo la acompañare" Hasta luego- se despedía Sanosuke rápidamente. Asustado ante sus propios pensamientos. Sus nervios estaban afilados, a cualquier tipo de situación ahora mismo. ¿Por qué a ella? Que no era suficiente sufrimiento compartir su ( grande) casa con dos ex maridos que no dejan de pelear. ¿Si existirá dios?   
  
-Katsu deja de ser paranoico. Nada le va a pasar Aika, Anael, y a Akira. Son niños fuertes- le decía Kaoru a su hermano, padre de los trillizos .   
  
-Como puedo dejarlo. Soy por primera vez padre, y...¡KABUN! Dios me da trillizos. ¡Que locura! Ya comprendo porque cuando te trajeron a casa mi padre ni quería que te miráramos de lo alarmante que estaba- Se reía un poco Katsu.   
  
Bueno si, creo que es mi deber revelar que Kaoru fue adoptada desde muy pequeña, según Katsu recuerde desde que nació. Pero eso nunca se sabe, y tampoco se sabe sobre el paradero de los verdaderos padres de la joven. Aunque en realidad a ella no le daba mucha importancia a ese hecho.  
  
-Paranoico- murmuró una vez más Kaoru- Y ate dije Shura y tu deberían irse ahora, que dirán los invitados. Excusas no aceptadas o... ¿no confías en mis instintos maternales?  
  
¿Como dudar de su mejor amiga? Kaoru siempre se encariñaba con los niños, mucho mas rápido que otros niños. Ni cuestionar eso.  
  
Rendido le responde:- Claro. Te lo dejos, cuidado. Hasta pronto Akia, Anael, y Akira- se despedía, aun ,dudoso el padre.   
  
Pronto Kaoru se encontraba sola una vez. Pues no totalmente sola, la acompañaban los trillizos. Los dos primeros, Aika y Akira, sacaron los ojos de su madre eso se lo notaba hasta un ciego y la última, Anael, sorprendentemente, misteriosamente, inimaginablemente, saco los ojos zafiros de Kaoru. Esos bellos ojos.  
  
De repente el timbre suena. Ese ruido tan molesto. Deposito a los niños en sus cunas correspondientes. Corrió abrir la puerta con gran apuro, tenía que bajar las interminables escaleras.   
  
Al fin cuando llego a la puerta la abrió con esa parcimonia única. -Buenas- saludo Kaoru sin preguntar primero quien era ni nada. Por una extraña razón tenia unas ganas inmensas de abrir la puerta. Como si ese mismo instante eso iba a hacer lo ultimo que haría.   
  
-¿Me extrañabas?- pronuncio las palabras arrastrando las ultimas silabas, cosa que a Kaoru solo le provocaba mas.   
  
Como responder a eso. Se veía en sueños. En realidad el era su sueño. Con una camisa oscura, destacando su cabello y piel , dándole un irresistible aura masculina y ese aroma.. Ese aroma la estaba enloqueciendo hasta el punto mas remoto de sus nervios.   
  
No pudo ni articula palabra cuando el estaba ya adentro, examinando todo... y la pregunta... esa pregunta....  
  
-¿y que quieres hacer?- le dice seductoramente acercándose hacia ella, quitándole unas cuantas hebras que estaban en su rostro.   
  
Mas bien que no quería hacer, pensó inmediatamente Kaoru sonriendo tímidamente.   
  
****  
  
Fin de Entiendo!º  
  
****  
  
[NA: espero que les allá gustado y perdonen si no les gusto algo, me lo pueden decir frescos. Les deje hasta acá porque...porque en realidad se me acabo la gota de la imaginación ya que la estado utilizando a lo cerdo ya que estoy continuando mi otro fic ( A LA ALEGRÍA!) con un final que se merece, aunque me esta costando lo que no tienen ni idea. Me gusto este cap, me siento orgullosa de el. Y hasta yo quede con la intriga de lo que pasara luego!! Y les di otra pista del conflicto central de la historia, si lo adivinan me lo dejan saber...   
  
Rr muy bien recibidos!  
  
Sayonara!] 


	6. Nunca mas

Ilusiones de un Reflejo   
  
Nunca más  
  
Disclaimer: R.Kenshin no me pertenece es de Watsuki sama.   
  
Advertencia: Ooocness ( los personajes no van a tener esa personalidad que nos hemos acostumbrados a ver) y un poco de lemon.   
  
Notas de Autora: Jajaja!con que se están dando cuenta...Fue un poquito obvio. Y ya alguien se dio cuenta a lo que quiero llegar. Pero ese solo el problema principal, ahora les introduzco a los problemas "menores".  
  
Respuesta a Rr: No se, sus teorías se acercan pero no se...Realmente no se que haré con la historia. Hay intentare subir los capítulos rápidos pero es que me cuesta solucionar los problemas que creo!! Gracias a los Rr  
  
Saben la mayoria de las teoría, saben ustedes mismos, que estan por el hilo de la historia, pero a lo que yo quiero decirles es que   
  
-para..Ken..shin, Kenshin para por favor- le decía Kaoru indecisa si en verdad quería que parara.  
  
  
  
-¿Para que si lo estas disfrutando?- le respondida Kenshin entre besos.  
  
Ella posa una temblorosa sonrisa en su rostro, no podía negarse.  
  
Kenshin se encontraba afrente de los bebes, los cuales estaban recostados en la cama de huéspedes, haciéndoles cosquillas y depositando ligeros besos sobre sus pequeñas barriguitas. La fuerza del amor paterno es incomparable.   
  
No quería sentirse como una verdadera aguafiestas pero así se estaba sintiendo. Le había dicho a Kenshin numerosas veces de que pronto su hermano iba a llegar y se iba a enfurecer con ella. Si, Katsu era esos típicos hermanos celosos a los cuales le conseguían pretendientes a sus "indefensas" hermanas menores.  
  
  
  
En la habitación solo se escuchaba las inocentes y vitales risas de los niños. Verdadera música para los oídos. Por unos instantes pensó que esa sería su familia perfecta. Con Kenshin como esposo y padre de sus hijos...  
  
Pero después...Battousai....Las últimas semanas lo había dejando en un olvido eterno. Se sintió culpable. Como olvidar al astro de su vida, como dejar al olvido a su amado dios. Se estaba comportando como nosotros. Pero Kenshin la mantenía ocupada, además a él si lo podía sentir, sentir intensamente. Es como si el romance llenara sus alrededores, como le hacia olvidar los dolores, el recordar que sufría....era magnifico, su magia la fascinaba.   
  
Se escucho "nuevos" ruidos en el apartamento. Katsu y Shura acaban de LLEGAR. Sus pisadas se escuchan mas fuerte e intensas a medida que avanzaban por las escaleras  
  
¿que harían?  
  
-Kenshin sal de cuarto, ¡con cuidado! Escóndete debajo de la cama de mi habitación!- le ordenaba Kaoru nerviosamente, ella estaba apunto de morirse. Kenshin lo hizo rápidamente sintiéndose desorientado por milésimas de segundo...Que dios los ayude.  
  
-¿Kaoru?- dijo Katsu  
  
-Akira, Aika, Anael- siguió Shura con esa voz de madre que ahora estaba adaptando.  
  
Kaoru salio disparada para el pasillo principal de los cuartos. -Ja! Hola...¿Como les fue?- pregunto Kaoru muy falsamente.  
  
-¿Kao? Te siento extraña. Estas agitada, como si tuvieras alguien escondido debajo de tu cama. Como una patética adolescente- Comentó Katsu con una complaciente sonrisa en su rostro sabiendo que Kaoru no era de esas. Jamás lo hizo en su adolescencia. ¿por qué ahora?   
  
Se ríen todos al unísono, algunos de verdad otros no podían parecer mas ficticios porque dios no les dio para más.   
  
-¿Kao y los niños?- pregunta Shura alcanzando a Kaoru.  
  
-En su cuarto, ¿dónde más?-   
  
-Pues...-  
  
-Kaoru queremos hablar contigo- le dice Katsu en su voz leve pero, extremadamente, seria. Kaoru lo mira directamente a sus ojos, a ver si no le estaba bromeando. ¿que habrá echo ahora? Que problema le pondrá dios hoy? – Vamos a tu cuarto-   
  
Kaoru se desquita de ese trance que tenia de preocupación y se pone altera- ¿¡no podemos hablar aquí!?- dice Kaoru poniéndose entre su habitación y la pareja.   
  
-¿Qué tienes escondido?- pregunto Katsu removiéndola a una lado.... Entro al oscuro cuarto de Kaoru. Prendió las velas y se pudo semi iluminar la habitación. Todo estaba estrictamente organizada, cada cosa con un propósito en común. La cama estaba puesta a lo horizontal del cuarto, una gran cama con cuatro palos en las esquinas. Y el legendario mosquitero de rosa pálido. A simple vista aprecia un cuarto de niña pequeña, una niña que solo vive en sus fantasías de chocolate y algodón de azúcar.   
  
Reviso los closet, dándose cuenta que tampoco ropa tenía Kaoru, y la que poseía era como uniformada. La franela de ese amarillo anémico y el verde enfermizo, un vaquero azul claro repetido como cinco veces. Después se dirigió a buscar debajo la cama. Uno nunca sabia...  
  
Kaoru se estaba muriendo. La iban a matar. Había tres opciones, una decir la verdad ahora mismo, la segunda tirares contra Katsu y tumbarlo, la última salir corriendo en ese instante y salir corriendo hacia su casa.   
  
Todas eran mediocres ideas....Muy mediocres  
  
-¿Kaoru?- pregunto Katsu, al ver que su hermana estaba aguantando el aire.  
  
Bueno, lo mejor sería enfrentar las cosas y decir la verdad, como seguidora. – No fue mi culpa!- grito Kaoru desconcertada por la repentina situación....¿Kenshin no estaba?  
  
-¿No hay nada? Por que estas así de extraña, o sea mas de lo que eres- bromeo un poco su hermano viendo el cambio de su hermanita. – mejor siéntate y comencemos hablar- Continuó Katsu, apartándole un espacio en la cama entre el y Shura. Ella se sintió como si fuera otra vez una niña que estuvieran apunto de regañar.   
  
-Kaoru....querida...En la fiesta que fuimos, nos encontramos al Dr. Shinomori. ¿has odio hablar de el?- pregunta Shura asustada.  
  
Kaoru solo sacude de su cabeza, dando una negativa....Ahora las cosas se estaban volviendo feas. –Kaoru- susurro Shura con lamento eterno.  
  
-¿Cómo te fue Misao?- pregunto Sanosuke asomándose por la pared que conectaba la sala con las escaleras hacia los cuartos.  
  
Misao estaba espléndidamente cansada, se le notaba hasta desde kilómetros de distancia. – Gracias por preguntar Sano. Estoy cansada- le responde mostrándole los zapatos de altísimos tacones.   
  
Rió un poco para si. Esa cara le hacia recordar su noche de bodas. Los dos se quedaron dormidos uno junto al otro compartiendo su felicidad espiritualmente. A ellos no se les aplico mucho sexo en la noche de bodas. Esos días felices, donde el sol no le importaba brillar con mas fuerza, o si la noche se tardaba. Nunca más.  
  
Se formo un incomodo silencio entre ellos. Era difícil hablar, ya que la mayoría del tiempo se gritaban e insultaban.   
  
-¿Fuiste con ese doctor?- le cuestiona no queriendo sonar interesado, realmente la extrañada, ¿a quien le mentimos?   
  
-Si. Megumi te mando saludos- le dice sentándose junto a el en el sofá. Ella en una esquina, un latifundio , y después él.   
  
-Esa zorra- mascullo Sanosuke. Se vuelven a reír, reír de los nervios. Otro largo periodo de silencio. Ya no molestaba tanto. Los dos sonríen, tímidamente como si fuera la primera vez que estaban solos sin Kaoru.  
  
  
  
Él comienza a cortar la distancia que se interponía entre ellos dos. En esos días no podía conciliar el sueño y menos hoy, imposible. Con ella sentada allí, con sus ojos mirando a lo lejos, esos ojos que a él solamente le gustan. Le echo una vistazo, largo y lento. El vestido era negro y tenia afrente un corte en V. Muy sensual, aunque ella solo tuviera dos limones en su pecho. Las palabras sobraban y se volvían un estorbo.  
  
Ella perfectamente sabía a lo que venía todo esto. ¿Seria capaz? A lo mejor si, a lo mejor no. Ella lo atraía físicamente, era todavía el dueña de sus fantasías (N/A: saben a las que me refiero...) Se levanto.  
  
-Sígueme, si quieres ver el tesoro-  
  
-para eso soy pirata- *  
  
Con eso se dirigen a su alcoba. Ya una vez los dos sentados, curiosos. Repitiendo la primera vez, ella poso las manos de él entre sus delgadas piernas. Estaba que se derrumbaba en ese minuto. Nunca mas se repetiría eso. Se acerco a ella, una vez más, para depositar un ligero beso sobre sus labios...pero...  
  
Esto estaba mal...Muy mal  
  
-Sano...mejor no. las. cosas. han. cambiado- le intentaba decir Misao mientras se quitaba las manos de Sansouke de su cuerpo. Pero el solo ponía mas resistencia. Ella era su droga, su obsesión. Sus dedos comenzaron a frenarse con los pezones de niña de Misao. Ya esta las lagrimas se le salían. Era....  
  
-Cállate- murmuró Sanosuke. Ya lo habían perdido para siempre, los terrenos de la desolación lo induraron su alma y solo le quedaba el deseo sexual .M.I.S.A.O  
  
Aunque le diera puños y patadas y se moviera de un lado para otro nada podía hacer. Nada. Él le traería el infierno, otra vez. Apunto de regresar a la tumba. Pobre niña  
  
Entre quejas y suplicas de que parara, el se alejo un poco de ella y la observo. Un último vistazo no lo acabaría. La cólera se le subió sumamente veloz a la cabeza y no pudo controlar su ira, su despacio a la escena de que ella no lo amaba. La insulto, la golpeo...Sería suya una vez más...  
  
-Por favor Sanosuke Sagara regresa....- dijo Misao entre llantos.  
  
En el carro iba muy tensionada Megumi. Aoshi siempre la volvia tensa, alterada, la intimidaba. Acto que no era común que se aplicase a ella. Pero obvio, como no iba a sentir eso si él gentil y muy caballerosamente la salvó el año pasado de no ahogarse en el mar. Que bochornos.  
  
-Bueno llegamos a tu casa.- anuncia Aoshi rompiendo por primera vez en la historia.  
  
-Gracias Shinomori san. Arigatou gozaimasu-se despedía Megumi bajando del carro.  
  
El la detiene de su manda y le regala una, curiosa, sonrisa. Así terminó la noche para ambos...  
  
La mañana se tomo el descaró de demorarse al salirse. Todos la esperaban con unas ansias desmedidas. Nunca antes repetida.   
  
Kaoru despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza acompañándola. Las gotas de sudor recorrían lentamente su cara. El calor solo aumentaba. Sintió que por instantes el mundo paraba y ella era la que daba vueltas.   
  
-Kaoru...¿estas bien?- pregunto esa voz tan intensa que le quemaba.  
  
-¿Kenshin?-   
  
-Si...¿Qué pasa?- le responde como si fuera obvia la respuesta  
  
-¿Katsu?-   
  
-Tuviste una fuerte discusión con el...y su señora....viniste acá, y ahora estas enferma y yo cuidándote. ¿Recuerdas?-  
  
-No...-  
  
  
  
-Bueno duerme- Se levanta y se dirige a la salida de la alcoba con sumo cuidado. - ¿Para que, si siempre estas dormida?- Cierra la puerta y el silencio inunda el lugar.  
  
Fin de Nunca más  
  
[NA: Espero que les allá gustado este capitulo^^ Lo siento si alguien no le gusto algo (sobre todo esa "violación" de Sanosuke a Misao. Solo les digo que eso TAMBIEN TIENE SU PORQUE. Realmente todo tiene su porque. Ya saben me encanta las criticas constructivas ( las demás también pero sobre todo constructivas) así que si quieren pueden dejar unas. Ah! Y al frase XXX ( y muy vulgar, en mi opinión) es de Ricardo C, el único falta de oficio que le dice eso a una damisela... así que eso te lo debo a ti Ricardo....  
  
Gracias]   
  
LARGA VIDA A KAORI YUKI y OBRAS 


	7. Depresion Humana

Ilusiones de un Reflejo   
  
Desesperación Humana  
  
Disclaimer: R.Kenshin no me pertenece es de Watsuki sama.  
  
Advertencia: Ooocness ( los personajes no van a tener esa personalidad que nos hemos acostumbrados a ver) y lenguaje inapropiado.  
  
Notas de Autora: No hay hoy.   
  
Respuesta a los Rr: Les responderé personalmente a cada uno. Así que esperen al final!!   
  
PISTA: RUSSEL CROWE   
  
---  
  
(nueve y media de la mañana)  
  
En la tarde los destellos se veían con más repetición, a tal grado que era imposible conciliar el sueño. Ni por minutos. Ni segundos. Se giro, para quedar su mirada clavada en el soñoliento Sanosuke. No hay modo de escapar ahora mismo de él. Mejor era acomodarse a la situación y aparentar que los por que no existían...  
  
Si solo pudiera fingir...  
  
La imagen de Aoshi se le vino a su mente. Imagen fugaz, pero bien detallada. La melancolía era un visitante inesperado que se queda para largo tiempo. ¿Cómo llego allí? Que rabia sintió.  
  
Era su cuarto día en esa cabaña cerca del lugar de nadie. Aun le dolía su muñeca, a menudo Sano la tomaba desde allí y la lastimaba. Cuando le forzaba hacer algo. Pronto se acostumbraría. El paisaje era envidiable. La brisa siempre estaba presenta, los verdes eran muy abundante y los rayos del sol caían perezosamente contra el piso. Tristeza, más tristeza.  
  
Ayer fue un día largo y lento. Él se quiso ir a la ciudad, de seguro a reportarse con el resto de la humanidad. Se quedo ella y su eterna soledad. Mucho mejor que con el patán de Sanosuke. Aun no se explicaba como una persona podía, inexplicablemente , cambiar de un momento para otro. Simplemente increíble. Estaba a punto de estallar. Si eso era posible.   
  
-¿Por qué, por qué Sano? Yo te quiero Sano, ¿por qué tú no me quieres como yo a ti te estimo? La gente cambia, yo cambie, ¿por qué tú no? No entiendo- en un intento de desesperación lleva sus manos hacia su cabeza y se comienza a sacudir bruscamente.- ¿Kaoru estará bien? ¿y el señor Aoshi? Extraño la civilización. – Las lagrimas no quisieron vivir, ya las había dejado escapar demasiado. No quedaba más.  
  
Las oscuras nubes se despejaron del cielo celestino. De la ventana se podía divisar, tan distante pero tan cerca de su piel, el mundo, el mundo entero. –Todavía estas dormido- susurro Misao, si Sano estuviera despierto. No quería ni pensar. Se pudo deslizar de los fuertes brazos de Sano, que la tenían cautiva.   
  
Una vez parada salió de la cabaña. Observo el paisaje. Todo húmedo por la repentino aguacero , todo deshabitado. Se dirigió hacia la costa de la playa. El mar estaba tan azulejo como sus ojos, estaba translucido. No seria mala idea ir a tomar un chapuzón.   
  
Se quito la pijama y se dejo resbalar por las olas del mar.  
  
-Que delicia- dijo Misao hundiendo su cara al mar. Vio algunos peseritos, multicolores. Resaltaban.   
  
-Kaoru, amiga me preocupas- decía Misao a si misma, repitiendo esas palabras. Esas palabras. Como el tiempo corre.   
  
---  
  
-Mi vida, ya despierta- balbuceaba Kenshin cerca el oído de Kaoru.   
  
Hacia días se encontraban en la casa de Kenshin. No había llamado a Katsu, no tenía porque. Estar con Kenshin era más que suficiente. No se queja de nada, no era necesario. Vida perfecta, o por lo menos por ahora.  
  
  
  
Vacilando un poco entre abrió sus ojos. Lo primero que diviso fue los cabellos rojizos. Destellos de luz ante sus ojos. - Buenos días- sonrió Kaoru.  
  
-Ya era hora. Te prometí llevarte a desayunar...Pero usted, dormilona, sabe muy bien lo que ha hecho. - bromeada Kenshin, imitando un tono disgustado.  
  
Ella levanta su mano y la coloca en la cara de él, sus ojos estaban demasiado intensos.  
  
-¿Kenshin. Tu no tienes familia?-   
  
-Si. Pero esta muy lejos-  
  
-¿que tan lejos?-  
  
-Más allá de una realidad-  
  
Kaoru no entendió absolutamente de lo ocurrido. Hasta se demoro para procesar correctamente la información "Mas allá de una realidad" ¿que clase de respuesta era esa? De psicólogo no tiene nada. -La verdad-  
  
-Kaoru, cambiemos mejor el tema-  
  
  
  
-Bueno- dice Kaoru temiendo las consecuencias de su repentino interés.  
  
-¿Tienes hambre?- Le pregunta, entrando a la cocina.  
  
-Realmente no. ¿Puedo llamar a Katsu?-   
  
Kenshin se asoma. Pensó que nunca diría eso. Nunca...  
  
-Claro mi amor. Ya era hora-  
  
Kaoru le devuelve la sonrisa y comienza a llamar. Solo se imaginaba la cara de Katsu, y se le provocaba esconderse entre sabanas. Mejor luego, mejor luego...  
  
¿Luego cuando? ¿Un año? Ojala...  
  
---  
  
(10 y cuarto de la noche)   
  
El verano pronto vendría. La escasez de brisa lo decía todo, y la aproximación de la irremediable y molesta Humedad. Era de noche, y en verdad ella no podía estar segura de esa afirmación. Pueda que se sienta clavada en su pecho, pero su corazón egoísta y cerrado se sosegaba a cualquier contacto. Los pensamientos suenan, y resuenan no pararan. No ha llovido en todo el día, ¿cuando lo hará?  
  
La ventanita...No hay, nunca hubo. Las voces de su padre y acompañante se Sian a distancias, todas roncas. El alcohol...¿Sonara el teléfono?  
  
Megumi seguía encerrada en la oficina, ni porque moverse. Estaba preocupada por todo. La desaparición de Misao, Sanosuke y Kaoru. Los tres al mismo tiempo. Suspira, y continua con el interminable papeleo. El caso de Kaoru se había pospuesto, por las mismísimas circunstancias de la vida.   
  
-Megumi, ya puedes salir. Dudo que tengamos un paciente a estas horas- le dijo Aoshi saliendo de su oficina, un poco agotado por el agite de su trabajo.   
  
-Gracias. – ella recogió los papeles, los colocó en su respectivo orden y alistó sus cosas para marcharse.  
  
-¿Te llevo?- ofreció abriéndole la puerta muy educadamente.   
  
-Si no es una molestia- y se van juntos. Misao no le agradaría eso...¿cierto?  
  
---  
  
-¿Misao? - grita una más Sanosuke. Al borde de un colpaso mental al no encontrarla en su lugar correspondiente - Misao- rendido, deja caer su pesado cuerpo sobre sus rodillas, la desesperación.   
  
----  
  
Se encontraban luces multicolores, revoloteándose por todo el lugar, dando un efecto de diversión sin igual. Aunque la música estaba bastante alta la gente aun podía distinguir su voz con la de sus acompañante, y aunque nadie lo notara todos estaban extasiados. ¿Pero como notarlo? Si no había nadie que no se encontrara en este estado.  
  
Una vez que Kenshin y Kaoru entraron a la pista no se pudieron despegar de ella. Su sudor era excesivo y nada lo podía parar. Tan pocas canciones baladas, estuvieron poco tiempo pegado. Pero se "veían" tan geniales bailando los dos uno junto que atrajeron una que otra mirada atenta en ese lugar.   
  
-Mira amiga- dice una, típica, candy. Cabellos enrulados claros, con lentes de contacto color azulejos, un top de un hermoso y centellante rosa con millones de pulseritas de los colores mas disparatados que puedan existir entre sus dos brazos. ¡Vaya que la moda se impone!  
  
-Ella esta loca. Solo mírala.- le contesta la otra. Una joven entre, máximo, 17 años de edad que entra a los bares con la antigua "identificación falsa". ¡Solo pedimos ingenio! Esta era mucho mas llamativa que la otra. Su pelo esta recogido en forma de dos molletas desordenadas, y una ropa que deja poco a la imaginación. Pero lo bueno era que sabia como lucirla.   
  
-¡Es qué! ¡ESTO ES INAUDITO! Con razón nos hombres nos tratan como nos tratan, y después nos quejamos. Como dementes sueltas en la calle no hay duda. ¿no amiga?-   
  
-Joda que si. Espera y ve como le ago ver lo ridícula que se ve..- Se levanta de su puesto y se dirige a donde se encuentra felizmente bailando Kaoru.   
  
-Oye niña, este es un lugar para grandecitos- le dice Murasaki, la niña de las coletas disparatadas.  
  
No la escuchó. La música le impedía.   
  
-Kenshin, ya me canse vamos.- Sugestiona Kaoru con aire cortante y sus mejillas totalmente ruborizadas al sentir la mano de Kenshin bajar de su cintura.   
  
-Ok mi amor, ¿tienes todo?- se asegura Kenshin, parando su mano.  
  
-Oh!- dice Kaoru sorpresivamente al ver que la mano en donde se detenido. Hubo unas pequeñas risitas ante de que ella respondiese. - Si-   
  
-¿Niña?...¿Boba- ¿Cómo era que ella no la escuchará? Le estaba gritando.  
  
-Vamos Kenshin- y se fueron. Como si no estuvieran presentes, la brisa se lo hubiera volado, como si la neblina se los hubiera robada y ellos nunca estuvieron allí.  
  
No demoraron llegar a su apartamento...Menuda sorpresa que se encontraron al llegar....  
  
Solo mirar esa mirada.  
  
Fin de Depresión Humana  
  
[NA: Espero que les allá gustado este capitulo^^ Lo siento si alguien no le gusto algo. ¡ESTE CAPITULO ESTUVO FLOJO! y lo aceptó. Es que yo creo que los capitulos "7" son mi maldición. Me entran unas flojeras inmensas de escribir y bla bla bla. En fin, intente hacerlo pero forzado a morir, nada mejor que hacer. REALMENTE PERDON MI FLOJERA.   
  
Gracias]   
  
RR:  
  
justary: Gracias por tu rr!Hare lo posible para que mi cabeza comienze a pensar.  
  
Sol Himura: oh gracias a dios!! Una critica constructiva...muchas gracias. Esto es lo que nesecito para ser mejor "escritora"( se puede utilizar ese termino). Kenshin si existe!! solo te digo, que para mi si. Y la relacion de Kk avanzo así porque el tiempo y el espacio en cada capitulo es indeterminado, eso es trabajo del lector concordar el tiempo. Ademas cuando hay amor, no importa las causas y efectos. Y otra cosa, lo del pasado de kenshin... DEBES ESPERAR, TODO PUBLICADO EN ESTA HISTORIA TIENE SU PORQUE, creo U.u...Gracias por tu rr, me encanta las criticas constructivas.  
  
oriana-dono : Gracias...TOD@S estan iguales. Pero entenderas luego, ya gente adivino!  
  
mer1: Gracias! me siento tan halagada que me dejes un rr, ya que siemrpe leo tus historias, y me parecen: WOW! que cursi me pongo! que pena! Si, Sano tiene poco cerebro, ni duda de eso. Kenshin no es malo, todo lo contrario. Gracias.  
  
gaby: quieres que te diga algo. SI ELLA ESTA BIEN LOCA....tenia que desahogarlo, rápido. Y eso es un poquito obvio, pero veras lo que pasara..Hay muchas, tantas cosas que hay algunas a un desconocidas para mi mente. 


	8. ¿Donde esta Misao?

Ilusiones de un Reflejo   
  
¿Dónde esta Misao?   
  
Disclaimer: R.Kenshin no me pertenece es de Watsuki sama y tampoco Disney**  
  
Advertencia: Ooocness ( los personajes no van a tener esa personalidad que nos hemos acostumbrados a ver) MUCHOS ERRORES GRAMATICALES  
  
Notas de Autora: NO SE VA A TRATAR DE RENCARNACIONES U.u  
  
Respuesta a los Rr: Ok ok...speechless.  
  
  
  
----  
  
(una noches después de lo sucedido en el capitlo anterior)  
  
-Aoshi san, muchas gracias por traerme- agradecía Megumi, saliendo del coche, sin quitarle ni un instante su mirada de aquellos ojos que estaban afrente de ella.  
  
-De nada. ¿Mañana a primera hora paso por ti?- ofreció Aoshi, admitiendose así mismo la pequeña timidez que comenzó a sentir.   
  
Un poco echada a tras por la repentina propuesta, espabilo unas cuantos veces para reatificar las palabras escuchadas. ¿Qué el mundo estaba fuera de lugar? SÍ, definitivamente si. Para no pasar de mala educada acepto, dándole las típicas buenas noche y las millones de bendiciones de protección. Acto que Aoshi solo le pareció ridículo, sin ofensas a la mujer con que se encontraba.  
  
Finalmente se fue, dejándola ella parada hasta que se le hacia imposible divisar el carro. El aire caliente se embisto sobre su espalda, erizándola de pies a cabeza. Esta noche se le iba hacer eterna.   
  
Por cierto, ni Misao, ni Sanosuke, ni Kaoru se habían molestado en llamarla. Extraño. A menudo cuando el teléfono sonaba era uno de ellos tres. Y ahora era como si la tierra se los hubiera tragado. Tal vez si, tal vez no.   
  
  
  
Entro a su apartamento y a su asombro halló todo en un perfecto orden. Cien por ciento radical a lo que efectivamente dejo en la mañana. -¿alguien esta aquí?- preguntó por instinto Megumi, a terrada.   
  
No hubo respuesta. El silencio inundo el lugar. Las sombras se hacían cada vez mas extensivas ante sus ojos.   
  
-Hay...alguien esta allí?- repito, quebrándose su voz.  
  
Tan distante como la paz mundial se escucho un susurro. Algo mordiscado, a decir verdad. Fue forzada a repetir su pregunta, y ahora sus ojos estaban revoloteándose por todo el lugar y sus manos estaban sudorosas.   
  
-Soy yo. Sano- responden...por fin.   
  
  
  
-¿Qué haces aquí cabeza de pollo? Que yo recuerde jamás te di las llaves de MI apartamento. - contesta Megumi poniendo otra vez sus cables en orden y prendiendo las luces para divisar mejor a Sano, el cual aun no salía de las largas sombras.  
  
-Pues si, pero se te olvidaron antes de noche las llaves en mi cuarto, ¿y que tentación? ¿Ne?- pregunta Sano cubriéndose más de las sombras. Algo estaba incorrecto, lo presentía.  
  
-Entonces no te quedes allí alejándote de la luz. Sal para verte- Por parte le mandó Megumi estresada por la extraña actitud que estaba tomando Sanosuke hoy...  
  
-¿por qué? Así podemos platicar bien- responde Sanosuke subiendo, irritablemente, su tonalidad.   
  
Megumi abrió sus ojos como platillo volador ( O.O). No se había imaginado que él tomaría una actitud así...Tan...Tan...  
  
  
  
-A mi no me hables así en mi casa- demandó Megumi furiosa, por esta falta de respeto, colocando sus manos en su cintura.  
  
-¿En verdad quieres que salga?- Jugueteó sarcásticamente Sano. ¿Cuando pararía?  
  
Salió. Sus ojos...esos ojos, estaban...esos ojos no eran de él. Ella ignoro el hecho de que él la estaba asustando   
  
-¿Y...¿qué haces?- pregunto Megumi, sentándose cuidadosamente en la esquina del sofá  
  
-Nada. Haciendo visita a una buena amiga. - y se le tuvo que salir ese guiño - Necesitaba comunicarme con la civilización-   
  
¿Civilización?-Ah. Se que soy buena amiga, sobretodo cuando te tengo encima, ¿ne?- ella intentaba relajarse pero esa mirada, esa sensación, se lo impedía.   
  
Rieron un poco, muy falso. Demasiado.  
  
-Mira Sano me encantaría que nos quedáramos mas tiempo charlando, pero. Pero mañana tengo mucho trabajo acumulado. - Lo estaba sacando de su casa, y no se lo negaba - Saludos a Misao y Kaoru, que me tiene olvida, que me llamen. - decía Megumi dirigió hacia la salida, prácticamente corrió.   
  
-¿Me estas echando?- pregunto ofendido Sano. Su espíritu de hombre roto.  
  
-Si lo tomas de esa manera, si. Mañana nos vemos todos, ¿que tal? Bye- se despidió Megumi tomándolo de la mano y jalándolo fuera de su hogar, y lo echo. Que miedo..  
  
Una vez sola, dejo escapar un suspiro lleno de cansancio y de alivio.  
  
---  
  
Katsu cuando vio a su hermanita vestida con semejante ropa le entro una cólera incomparable. Primero de todo, no se le hacia nada divertido que su Kaoru se halla volado de casa. Segundo, nada podía remediar el hecho de que se fuera por si sola aventurarse por la vida. Nada podía con eso. Cuando encontró a Kaoru en ese estado no la dejo ni pensar, le prohibió cualquier cosa. Aun poseía el fuerte olor de cerveza en su cuerpo.   
  
La cabeza no paraba de dar vueltas, y todos sus pensamientos se dividieron. Battousai y Kenshin. Tan idénticas esas personas como tan distintas, que solo un hilo marca la profunda diferencia. Pensándolo bien, ella tenía tiempo sin saber nada sobre su ídolo. Pues si tenia su computadora encendida, pero...¿así terminaría su interes por el? No.  
  
Quería levantarse de su cama, pero algo le impedía. Estaba atada al tiempo, no era nada raro. La puerta sonó. De seguro era él.  
  
-Kaoru, ya que estas despierta, es hora que hablemos- decía Katsu mucho mas relajado que ayer. De pronto su actitud fue incorrecta pero fue lo único que pudo hacer, estaba ciego de ira.  
  
¿Como supo que ella estaba despierta? Resulta pasa que no solo las mujeres posen el sexto sentido.   
  
A lo mejor si era bueno hablar de las cosas, ella odiaba las confrontaciones, y si las cosas salieran a su favor iría a su casa hablaría con Misao y todos felices para siempre, o por lo menos dos semanas.   
  
-Claro. Entra Katsu- respondió Kaoru, olvidándose de la migraña terrible que le estaba atacando.   
  
Katsu entró, un poco avergonzado por lo de ayer.- Mira Kao chan se que me comporte como un verdadero, y patético, hermano mayor celoso. Pero es que...aun no me acostumbro a la realidad de que ya eres mayor de edad y que puedes tomar descisiones por ti sola. Simplemente esa idea me aterra.- decía Katsu cuidando cautelosamente sus próximas palabras.   
  
-te entiendo Katsu- indicó Kaoru colocando su mano en su rodilla en plan amistoso- Te entiendo. – repitió como si buscara la excusa perfecta para no hablar de Kenshin – ¿Pero, imagínate que pensaría de mi Kenshin? –   
  
Katsu la miro pávido. Shura y Shinomori san estaban en lo correcto. Si solo hubiera terminado lo que tenían que decirle.   
  
-Kaoru, de eso tenemos que conversar- le dijo Katsu utilizando su tono serio pero preocupante....  
  
----  
  
  
  
Estaba sola, otra vez, Su intento de huir solo genero empeoramiento de la situación. Ese tipo la había golpeado tan fuerte que quedo inconsciente y su único recuerdo era el morado que tenia debajo de su labio inferior. Aunque hizo lo posible para defenderse la fuerza bruta de esa bestia era incomparable.   
  
  
  
Las lluvia no cesaba, ni tenia porque en verdad. Pero...por cierto, él estaba en la ciudad y de seguro no vendría si no hasta mañana a la mañana. Podía escapar, o podía quedarse allí, sin un gramo de esperanza.   
  
Que tan obvio es. Así como es ella se levantó de un salto y salió corriendo por la puerta, una vez más. ¿para donde cogería? Solo dios sabrá.   
  
Pisando mala hierbas, insectos, y todo lo que se interponía en su camino a una libertad. Intento evitar el mar, eso era una eterna distracción.   
  
Coloco su mirada en cielo, cuando sintió que estaba lo bastante lejos de los dominios de él, la luna se estaba colocando una vez más en cielo. Hoy parecía una noche nupcial. Aunque no querían seguir el esquema de la típica joven que se queda mirando la luna pensando en los mil y un delirios de su vida. Deseaba desviarse de esa rutina.   
  
Continuó su camino hasta donde la razón se lo pidiese, sin limitaciones alguna. Aun lo único que podía ver eran las largas sombras que se posaban a su alrededor. Escucho a lo lejos un grito, pero no distinguió de donde exactamente donde podía provenir y por temor a él simplemente apuro su paso a una salida sin entrada.   
  
Las horas corrían y la atropellaban. Llego a un punto que perdió absoluta noción del tiempo y ahí se dio cuenta que se estaba perdiendo en ella misma.   
  
-¿Qué?- dijo Misao a si misma desorientada. - ¿Luz?- prácticamente grito. Si, pues muy de cerca pudo ver luz. PERO MEJOR AUN. Pudo ver casas, otras cabañas. No dudo un segundo más y se dirigió hacia el pueblo. Caminaría y a la primera casa pediría por auxilio y después...y después a la policía. ¡Si eso es lo que haría!Supuestamente.   
  
----  
  
(dos días después)  
  
Kaoru desesperada al enfrentar una realidad tuvo otra discusión con el mundo y se fue de Tokio, olvidando al causador de sus problemas, solamente trayendo con ella cuatro camisas diarias, ropa interior, y lo más importante su computador portátil.  
  
Llego a un pueblo bastante alejado de toda persona conocida. Era bellísimo, y si me preguntaran a mi seria un pueblo típico de Disney donde no hay un antagonista merodeando las calles. Ayer había sido un día extremadamente agitado. Cambiando de estación a estación no era cosa tan fácil como suena.   
  
Estaba parada afente de la cabaña con el nombre "Nueva Vida", curioso. Toco, ansiosa por apartarse de Kenshin y su vida. Se dedicaría a lo que en verdad tenía espíritu. Battousai.   
  
-Buenas señorita, ¿ en qué la podemos atender?- atendió un señor como de media edad, ya saliéndole los primeros signos de pasar a la tercera.  
  
Hecho un vistazo muy disimulador al lugar, a ver, por si acaso, o ratificar si ese era el mejor lugar de por ahí. - Si. En verdad si, busco posada por un mes aquí- le responde Kaoru embozando su mejor sonrisa. Primeras impresiones...  
  
-Claro.¿Debe ser usted Kaoru san, cierto?- pregunta el señor dejándola entrar.  
  
-Si. ¿Será que me puede informar cual es mi habitación?-   
  
De un abrir y cerrar de ojos ella se encontraba en el cuarto, enfrente de su computador viendo todo la información que ignoro anteriormente.   
  
Fue sorpréndete ver lo poco que avanzo la búsqueda. Pensó que las cosas se moverían rápidamente pero un dato la intrigo. El nombre de su otra esposa....  
  
-Alguien esta en la puerta- dice atontada Kaoru al oír alguien tocando la puerta. Se levanto perezosamente de la cama. Hacia un calor infernal. Sintió sus manos derretirse y como las gotas de sudor la consumían. Quería arrancarse el cabello que se le pegaba, como una segunda piel, a su espalda.   
  
  
  
-Buenas- dijo Kaoru recogiéndose el cabello en una alta coleta.   
  
Hubo un silencio profundo y a la vez demasiado intenso. Sus miradas se clavaron y se sellaron entre si. Tanto tiempo.  
  
-Kaoru, amiga...- susurro la aguda voz de Misao.  
  
-Misao...-   
  
Fin de ¿Dónde está Misao?  
  
[NA: Espero que les allá gustado este capitulo^^ Lo siento si alguien no le gusto algo. Este capitulo me parecio desequilibrado. Pero aja, así me salió. Ya mas o menos voy explicando las cosas, poco a poco y me di cuenta que esto no va hacer un fic de rencarnaciones (para el pesar de algun@s). y ya l@s dejo!!  
  
Gracias] 


	9. Conversemos

Ilusiones de un Reflejo   
  
Conversemos  
  
Disclaimer: R.Kenshin no me pertenece es de Watsuki sama y una frasecita de Pablo Neruda.  
  
Advertencia: Ooocness ( los personajes no van a tener esa personalidad que nos hemos acostumbrados a ver) MUCHOS ERRORES GRAMATICALES  
  
Notas de Autora: A LOS COLOMBIANOS, APOYEMOS A LA MEJOR BANDA DE COLOMBIA: LEON BRUNO!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Respuesta a los Rr: speechless...Se que me demoro actualizar, perdon en verdad.   
  
  
  
----  
  
Las horas pasaron rápidas, tan veloz que las atropellaba cada vez. Era ilógico creer que   
  
las mejores amigas de infancia y ahora se hubieran distanciado tanto en tan poco tiempo...Entre   
  
tanto tiempo.  
  
-Kao chan, amiga. Ni sabes cuanto me has echar falta- le decía Misao ahogándose una vez   
  
más en lagrimas. Aun no podía creer lo sucedido, solo dios sabrá porque.  
  
Kaoru aun se encontraba en su estado de shock. No lo podía...simplemente era....No   
  
encontró palabra que describiera su reacción. ¿Cómo en esta tierra era capaz de hacerle esto   
  
Misao? Inaudito jamás se lo perdonaría a dios.   
  
-Misao...tranquilízate, juntas somos invencibles- le consuele Kaoru devolviéndole el   
  
abrazo para incrustarla mas entre su pecho. La estaba mojando toda, eso ya no tenia importancia.  
  
El bastardo de Sanosuke la trato como animal, ni siquiera la criatura, la cosa, mas asquerosa del   
  
çmundo merecía ese trato. Lo pagaría caro.   
  
-Pero kao, es...simplemente imposible. Él es una bestia, una maldita bestia. -   
  
lloriqueaba, cada gota sudor, cada segundo, solo aumentaba la rabia de Misao. Por lo menos tenia   
  
consuelo.  
  
-Misao porque no te quedas en mi habitación. Hablare con el gerente y yo pagare por todo   
  
lo tuyo- le dice Kaoru con su singular simpatía.  
  
-Kaoru...-   
  
-No te preocupes...Ya calma, calma, todo estará bien junto a mi- con eso dejo la   
  
habitación para hablar enseguida con el gerente, y algo más.  
  
---  
  
Ya había llegado a la cabaña. Se demoro más de lo debido. Todo por encargarse del   
  
trabajito que tenía que hacer para la universidad. Odiaba filosofía del trabajo cotidiano. ¿Quien   
  
desquiciado pudo inventar semejante basura? Es alguien era un completo falta de oficio.   
  
Espero que no le importara a los profesores que tenía una semana de corrido sin asistir ni   
  
siquiera a los recesos.  
  
Para rematar todo lo demás, Megumi lo dejó sin una gota de energía. Esa mujer lo hacia exigir lo   
  
mejor de sus capacidades. Crean o no.   
  
Solo le falta algo...solo un algo...Y es que ella no era Misao. Así que eso concluye que Megumi   
  
era para deleitarse la mirada y para el sexo. Acto que le gana a Misao por años luz, mejor ni   
  
comparar.  
  
Además estaba empezando la temporada vacacional y todos querían ir a la playa. ¿Y quien   
  
no? Con todo el estrés del trabajo y el estudio lo mejor es relajarse (Si, definitivamente. La   
  
arena abundante, el mar exuberante , y el sol dando luz a la gente, como siempre); y eso hizo que   
  
los buses estuvieran repletos de gente. Era una verdadera molestia, ni para negarlo.  
  
Cuando iba abrir la puerta de su "casa" se encontró a sus viejos amigos del colegio,   
  
¿como negarse a una invitación de tragos y buenas mujeres? Aceptó. Ni siquiera pensó en que Misao   
  
extraía allí o no. En la madrugada vería a ver. Todo en la madrugada.  
  
---  
  
Estaba al borde un colapso nervioso, sin exagerar. La vejes le había llegado como un   
  
tren bala, y los miedos ya no tenían limites. Es imaginable pensar que tu hermana menor seria una   
  
persona tan terca y rebelde...¿Cómo sucedió? Solo dios Sabe.  
  
Hace menos de una semana pilló a Kaoru con una ropa bastante atrevida, ahora se le escapó   
  
y todo por un tal Kenshin. -Demonios- mascullo Katsu, caminando de una esquina hacia la otra del   
  
cuarto de ella.  
  
-Maldito...Maldito...Maldito...- maldecía Katsu sin conciencia alguno. Era incapaz.   
  
Volvió a maldecir, y siguió a si toda la tarde. No sabía exactamente que hacer, como reaccionar.  
  
-Katsu, mi vida. Creó que debes de estar maldiciendo al aire deberíamos empezar por   
  
buscarla. En su casa, en la de un amigo, ohh...ohh ver ese Himura Kenshin- propone Shura,   
  
sintiéndose inútil ante la situación. Solo pasa en cosa de hermanos.  
  
-Maldición Shura. Tú lo sabes, Shinomori lo sabe...¿quien más? ¿Kaoru? Ella es...es....-   
  
sus palabras se estaban extinguiéndose. Una carga radioeléctrica. Todo iba rápido. TODO.  
  
-Katsu relájate. ¡Kao no se va componer así como así! ¡comprende hombre! - le hizo caer   
  
en cuenta Shura entre su propia desesperación al ver a su esposo en semejante estado tan   
  
alarmante.   
  
Él quedo en silencio. Por segundos juro a ver al tal Himura, verlo y ahorcarlo. Sus   
  
provocaciones de destrucción eran masivas, no había nada ni nadie que pudiera detenerlo. No.   
  
-No puedo Shura...No puedo. MI hermana esta cayendo y ella no sabe, se esta chocando y no   
  
sabe, se esta destruyendo. No puedo dejar las cosas así, necesito ayudarla-   
  
-Por eso mi cielo, ayudarla no es quedarte aquí maldiciendo a la nada-  
  
Katsu quedo pensando a esas palabras. A la nada, solo eso y nada más. Concluyendo su auto dolor   
  
responde, con esa voz aguda efecto de sus repentinas y urgentes lagrimas - si. La imaginación de   
  
ella-  
  
----  
  
La puerta hizo su común sonido al abrirse. De una vez las sombras desaparecieron y no se   
  
encontraba limites entre el bien y el mal, o por lo menos eso quisiera contar yo.   
  
Al no escuchar ningún signo de vida comenzó a revisar todo. Cama, vacía. Sofá, vació. Armario,   
  
vació. Cocina, vacía. Ático, vació. La casa completa se hallaba en soledad.   
  
Sin poder contener su rabia dejo caer sus fuertes puños contra la débil mesita de noche que   
  
estaba a la entrada. Pareciera que los ojos se le hubieran volado.  
  
-¡Zorra! Que tan estúpido pude ser. ¿¡Dejarla sola!? En que diablos estaba pensando. Soy   
  
un estúpido, estúpido- gritaba desesperado Sanosuke golpeando su cabeza contra la pared. No   
  
abusar de la fuerza bruta.   
  
Continuó así por un buen laxo de tiempo, desperdiciando el tiempo que no tenia,   
  
realmente. Lo primero fue buscarla en el mar. Ella era amante al mar. Cuando llego vio a dos   
  
ancianos lejos de la orilla y un niño jugando con su iguana ( ¡valla mascota!). No. Misao no   
  
estaba allí. ¡Oh dios!  
  
-¿Dónde? ¿Dónde?- se decía a si mismo perdiéndose entre el camino de la maleza y otras   
  
cosas. Sus fuertes brazos le servían para dos cosas en ese instante: pegar y librar las plantas   
  
de su camino. Utensilios siempre útiles.   
  
Las horas corrieron, y corrieron contra él pero como es de esperar esto es una escena ya contada   
  
y al pasar del tiempo también perdió la noción del tiempo.   
  
Se dejo caer en sus rodillas y descansar, descansar de ella.   
  
-----  
  
(Día siguiente)  
  
La mañana era admirable. Los colores de luminosidad al ambiente pesado que se presentó   
  
hace pocas horas le calló como anillo al dedo. Además los rayos del sol caían perfectamente sobre   
  
las personas brindándoles un poco de ese calor. El calor necesario.   
  
En la habitación de Kaoru ya Misao se hacia levantada peinando al perro del dueño. Un bello perro   
  
(un pastor alemán).   
  
Al sentir por primera vez los rayos del sol caer sobre su cara se levanta de una. -Bu..Misao- balbuceaba Kaoru todavía atontada por el sueño.   
  
-¡Buenos días Kaoru! ¿Cómo amaneciste hoy?- le dice Misao montándose a la cama junto a Kaoru.   
  
-¿Ah?-  
  
-¿Qué como amaneciste hoy? - le grita Misao a su oído como si fuera necesario, tal vez un poco.  
  
-No me debes que gritar a así Misao. Bien bien supongo. ¿Tu abriste la cortina?- cuestiona Kaoru cerrándola. - ¿y tu fuiste la que trajo ese perro acá?-   
  
-No te me amargues Kao. Si yo hice todo es que estaba aburrida- le dice Misao tan puro como siempre.  
  
-OK. Para la próxima avisas que vas hacer todo eso para el aburrimiento-  
  
  
  
Rió un poco para si y después dijo :-Kaoru cuéntame sobre el Señor Aoshi, ¿todo mejor, o qué?-   
  
preguntaba inocentemente Misao a su vez acariciando a un hermoso y grandísimo perro. Su pelaje era demasiado fino para el mundo y sus ojos eran llenos de amor, justo el acompañante que ahora Misao necesita.   
  
-Misao te he dicho mil millones de veces que no es ese tal Aoshi que me atiendo es Himura   
  
san. Himura san- le contesto Kaoru disimulando la melancolía que llenaba su voz. Imposible.  
  
Misao recordó inmediatamente la primera consulta, la que ella la acompaño. Si, perfectamente, le hablo sobre un tal Himura. Increíble que todavía tenía ese cuento. - Kao, Kao,   
  
Kao...Te he dicho que en ese hospital no hay ningún tal Himura. Cuanto apuesto que te has   
  
confundido de clínica. Pero tienes excusa como allí quedan tantas hospitales iguales, a lo mejor   
  
te confundiste.-  
  
¿Qué es lo que esta hablando Misao?, pensó directamente Kaoru y no demoró en responder: -   
  
¡Claro que no! Si Megumi esta allí, y todo. En verdad Misao debes conocerlo, es una gran persona-   
  
suspiro - Yo no soy tan distraída como tú-   
  
-¿Con qué ahora me tomas de distraída?- y quita su mirada instantáneamente de la mariposa   
  
que estaba volando por el jardín, y aprieta la nariz en demostración de su molestia- Estas mal.   
  
Ahora dime lo contrario, yo trabajo como asistente con el Señor Aoshi y me conozco el   
  
consultorio de pies a cabeza ( ¡hasta las gavetas de Megumi! dice como sustento a su argumento)-   
  
le estaba gritando, estaba descontrolada. Pero más allá de una furia aparente estaba el hecho   
  
del miedo de que las sospechas de Megumi y de todos fueran ciertas...Fueran ciertas.  
  
-¡Sabes que Misao si me estas tomándome como loca lárgate ya de mi cuarto !- le grito Kaoru sacándola a ella de su pieza. Dejó caer su mirada en el piso y...- También saca a este perro de acá- añade Kaoru tirando el perro, si se puede decir así.   
  
-¡¡Kaoru!!- dice Misao pero sin algún resultado ya que la puerta se cerro en su nariz...- si lo es- suspira Misao dirigiéndose al bar más cercano.  
  
Fin de Conversemos  
  
[NA: Espero que les allá gustado este capitulo^^ Lo siento si alguien no le gusto algo. Este capitulo me parecio extraño (si, si , sé que eso es normal) En verdad no tengo una idea general sobre el capitulo pero si sobre las escenas.   
  
La primera: no se puede ni llamar escena. Fue más bien un apetitivo, o como me gusta llamarlo algo para que el capitulo se viera más largo.  
  
Segunda: Aclaraciones a proxima escena  
  
Tecera: Aclaraciones y pistas  
  
Cuarta y Quinta: Avances a a proximo capitulo  
  
Gracias a los Rr, perdonen la eterna demora. Ya l@s dejos  
  
Gracias] 


	10. Y el Fuego Comienza en las Casas

Ilusiones de un Reflejo  
  
Y Comienza el Fuego en Las Casas (Parte I)   
  
Disclaimer: R.Kenshin y los Simpsons son respetados sus respectivos derechos de autor.  
  
Advertencia: Ooocness  
  
Respuesta a los Rr: Al final del chap.  
  
Ya para ese punto su alma también estaba consumida. El penetrante olor a licor inundaba todos sus sentidos por completo, sin excepción. Intento pensar coherentemente, dos o tres veces, pero nada le dio resultado, su estado era totalmente deplorable. Algunos hombres se el acercaron intentando mantener un dialogo con la sobria mujer de ojos llorosos, pero ¿a quien le mentimos? Era imposible hablar con una borracha. El cantinero temió darle licor en cierto momento pero como el dinero malgastado de esa niña era su fuente de alimento y con cinco bocas para alimentar mucho mejor era dejarla embriagarse.   
  
Misao, tirada en la barra fuera de sus cincos sentido murmuraba palabras sin sentido alguno, realmente para ella tenían. - ¿Por qué Dios? ¿Por qué le haces eso a Kaoru? Ella es una niña tan inocente que no se merece estar enferma. No se lo merece. ¿Dime qué te ha hecho ella para que la odies, para que la sentencies de esa forma? ¿¡Dime?! Te demando.- silencio, le costaba ya hablar, a lo mejor un mañana estaba cerca.  
  
-Recuerdo que cuando éramos pequeñas...pequeñitas, pequeñitas... Me gustaba molestarla porque se enojaba fácilmente y su cara enojada es tan tierna. Sus cachetes se inflan y adquieren un color rosa peculiar, lindo en su caso. Kao chan le encantaba trenzarme el cabello, pero como a mi no me gustaba peinarme lo hacia cuando yo estaba dormida, rendida ante la noche, para levantarme con el pelo desenredado.   
  
Lo que más admiro de ella es como aguanta a todo el mundo, sin perjuicios contra nadie sobre todo al maldito de Sanosuke y la infeliz de mi persona- rompe una vez más en llanto, ¿como contenerse a tan dura realidad?  
  
Entre sollozos se distinguió la voz del cantinero. - Buenas Señorita, me temo decirle que esta es nuestra hora de cerrar. Si no es mucha molestia y con todo el respeto le pedimos que se retire, a las nueve de la mañana abrimos si quiere usted asistir- ofreció el hombre recogiendo las botellas de licor que rodeaban a Misao.  
  
  
  
Ella alzó su mirada para que visualizar mejor. Aunque sea un poquito mejor. Ya le estaban llegando las desmedidas ganas de vomitar, seria difícil retenerse. - Señor gracias- deposito todo su dinero en la mesa y salió corriendo hacia la salida. Dejo soltar el vomito.   
  
-Señorita...- pronuncio el hombre al ver que había dejado mas de lo debido de dinero. Mañana si volvía le daría el cambio, aunque la tentación era hacer lo contrario. Tan fácil hacer el mal.  
  
Ha las afuera del bar solo se escuchaban los fuertes quesillos de Misao al vomitar. Tenia un mareo, escalofríos, rabia, hambre, desolación, ojos llorosos, malestar estomacal, todo en uno solo momento. Patético. Originalmente patético.  
  
A lo lejos un hombre alto se le acerco, bastante sospechoso. Misao estaba tan concentrada haciendo lo suyo que no pensó, o no detectó, ninguna presencia. - Que linda noche Misao- dijo esa voz ronca, esa voz que temía.  
  
----  
  
La mañana no demoro en llegar y Aoshi estaba preocupado. Misao había faltado ya varias semanas de clase, algo que normalmente no se presentaba. Una o dos veces bien, tercera mal..Muy mal...Se puso en contacto con varios alumnos de la clase y fuera de la clase. Pero nada, todos decían lo mismo. "Desde que termino la fiesta de Tetsuma nadie sabe de ella "   
  
Pero lo mas ilógico del asunto es que el mismo la dejo en su hogar y se aseguro de que entrara. No podía ser que.....¿Kamiya san le habrá hecho algo? ¿ o será el demente de su ex marido? Cual de las dos era la respuesta mas acertada, estaban cincuenta y cincuenta.   
  
De pronto un nombre resonó en su aguda mente. Takani Megumi. Ella era bastante amiga de Misao, de igual manera de esa extraña mujer Kamiya. Se dejo de merodeo y corrió hacia el teléfono publico más cercano. Tanta prisa hacia que sus movimientos fuera tremendamente torpes. Dejo caer las monedas en piso y su mente no le daba para que funcionara correctamente.  
  
Cuando al fin estaba todo listo para llamar aprecio ella, Megumi. Lo estaba mirando de muy de cerca con sus ojos abiertos. Jamás había visto el comportamiento de Shinomori tan alterado.  
  
  
  
-¿Qué sucede Shinomori san? Dudo que sea por algo que perdiste- Bromeó un poquito Megumi recostándose en la pared. Sabiendo que eso lo fastidiaría en cierta forma al doctor.   
  
-Te estaba buscando- le respondió Aoshi intentando respirar rítmicamente una vez mas. Saco las monedas introducidas y la llevó a la banca mas cercana. Era necesario.   
  
- Cuéntame que pasa. No es normal verte alterado- dijo Megumi dejando que su mirada se la llevara un carrito de helados. Tan apetitivo.   
  
-Misao no ha asistido a clases. Nadie sabe lo que le ha pesado.- comenta Aoshi, tomándose todo el todo el tiempo del mundo. Como si lo tuviera.  
  
-¿Así que tu crees que yo se algo?- le respondió inmediatamente Megumi. Que genio era esa mujer....  
  
-Dios....- fue lo único que pudo susurrar Aoshi, alejando su mirada de la de Megumi. Ella simplemente se queda allí, pensando en todo y en nada. El electroshock.   
  
----  
  
Kaoru aun no quería levantar. El sol ya se estaba ocultando una vez mas. Era un atardecer hermoso, espléndido, y ella se lo estaba perdiendo por el simple hecho de la pereza humana. Ayer no había sido su mejor día y todavía le dolía el hecho de pelear con su amiga. Tuvo miles de pesadillas sobre algo malo le sucediese a Misao en la calle y todo por su culpa. ¿Pero por qué no se levantaba? Tenía miedo de enfrentar el mundo, se convirtió en un ser egoísta sin remedio alguno.   
  
Se rodó noventa grados, justo, para clavar su vista en el cielorraso. Se veía tan cerca de ella, como si la quisiera aplastar, y todo se volvía gris. Ese color de enfermedad y muerte. Cerro sus ojos con ira a ver si todo se iba pero cuando los abrió todo seguía allí, esperándola que lo aceptara.  
  
Se levanto de una para alejarse de eso que estaba viendo, eso que la estaba matando. Saco del closet blanco ( y con decoración de corales importados de Australia) una camisa amarilla clara, la típica, y su vaquero de favorito. Entro al baño sin rodeo. El agua estaba fría, tipo hielo. Aunque normalmente odiaba el agua fría esta vez se le hizo un manjar, la rejuvenecía y libraba del mal que la rodeaba. Decidió que apenas terminara de vestirse iría por Misao y le ofrecería un disculpa del tamaño del imperio Persia.   
  
Ya lista, por fin, abrió la puerta. Totalmente lista, con las heridas bien curadas para que no sangraran, su mente bien aguda ante cualquier altibajo, y su alma completamente preparada para aceptar la realidad. Y cuantas veces ha estado lista.... y todo resulta una farsa más.   
  
Sacudió su cabeza bruscamente y salió.  
  
Las calles se veían mucho mas largas y eternas desde ayer. Sin Misao la vida no era igual. Pregunto por ella en varias casas, las de las dos cuadras mas adelante, pero nadie supo de nada. Las casas eran muy linda y todas decoradas en forma coralina retratando un paisaje muy playero y juvenil. Muchas estaban pintadas de blanco, para resaltar la vegetación , y otras de un azul cielo o un verde muy claro. En su mente paso la idea de mudarse allá. ¡AJÁ! Pero primero arreglar los problemas.  
  
Miro de reojo al bar y su sexto sentido se puso en funcionamiento. Le obligaba a ir allí, aunque no se viera un lugar que la alegre Misao fuera...¿Pero la triste y desolada?   
  
-Tal vez fue donde el tal Shinomori san, tanto aprecio por ese hombre que me dan nauseas. No, imposible. Él esta en Tokyo acuerdo lo que me dijo Misao, así que opción descartada. Tal vez...No pierdo nada ir a ver en el bar- y con eso entro...  
  
Si ver la caverna de Moe ( Donde toma Homero Simpsons) era desagradable y lamentable esto no tenia ni punto de comparación. Mejor ni confundo ni ofendo. Mucha masculinidad en un solo lugar. Mucho sentido machista en un solo lugar. Mucho de todo. El olor al alcohol era imposible de evadir y a hombres sobrios. ¡Y eso que apenas era las seis y media de la noche! Ya la gente no sabe que pretexto usar para emborracharse por ahí.  
  
Despacio se acerco al cantinero, hombre delgado y bajo , y muy amable le pregunto por Misao. - Buenas señor. ¿Usted ha visto a esta mujer?- le muestra la foto de graduación de bachillerato al cantinero. No había cambiado en nada.  
  
-¿Qué es menor de edad?- le dijo el hombre asustado. En estos días multa hasta por ofrecer licor a menores de edad.   
  
-¿No? Entonces si la ha visto, ¿cierto?- Dijo esperanzada Kaoru acercando su rostro al del hombre. Sus manos se agarraron de una baranda y sus pies se colocaron en puntillas. Niña traviesa, mascullo un hombre que estaba poniendo atención a la escena.  
  
-Si. Estaba muy mal la joven, y tanto es que salió vomitando de aquí. Pero no ha vuelto si es lo que quiere saber- le decía el hombre recordando lentamente el suceso de ayer. Aun tenia el vuelto- ¿usted es su hermana?- pregunta el señor saliéndose del tema.  
  
Kaoru lo mira extrañamente. ¿Y eso a que venia al tema? - Alzo así señora, ¿por qué la pregunta?-   
  
Al cantinero se le dobla las esquina de sus labios para formar una grata sonrisa y rápidamente mete su mano en su bolsillo para darle el vuelto de anoche, o de la madrugada. Que buen corazón. - Aquí. - coge sus manos y le entrega el dinero con cierta satisfacción de hacer el bien indefinida- Este es el vuelto de la señorita. Ayer se le olvido recogerlo.-   
  
  
  
Aun mas asombrada que nunca le da las gracias, guarda el dinero, y sale corriendo en otro lugar. Pero primero se sentó en una banca pensando ¿Misao en una licorería? Que demonios estaba pasando..a lo mejor todo era su culpa, como siempre. Inmediatamente se paro y siguió su búsqueda, si algo le pasaba a Misao ella nunca se lo perdonaría. Nunca.  
  
A lo lejos de donde se encontraba se encontraba ese viejo y re barato hotel de tercera mano. Solo le falta ese hotel, pero dudo. También existía la posibilidad de que Misao allá vuelto a la ciudad y dejado el pueblo, o moverse a otro pueblo, otra región...o que estuviera.......... Mejor era no ir tan lejos con una simple discusión no se llega tan lejos, ¿ o si?  
  
Su mente estaba agotada, el estrés recaía sobre sus hombros como una fuerte roca. Caía como un martillo, martillando su poca razón que le quedaba, martillando sus delirios. Estaba mas allá de lo vació. Pero decidió por ir a ese hotelucho y tener la esperanza que Misao estaba allí. Que estuviera allí Dios mío.  
  
Una vez allí se asombró al ver una sencillez sin comparación alguna del lugar, que convertía todo los pequeños detalles esenciales para crear ese entorno maravillado. Las apariencias engañan. Cuando iba a preguntar por Misao lo vio. ¡Vio a Sanosuke bajar por las escaleras!   
  
----  
  
En una habitación oscura un hombre sosegado por la ira y la pasión se encontraba una vez más en el acto de fórmicar . Ese hermoso acto que se vuelve una crueldad, una pesadilla, cuando hay la ausencia de amor y alegría. ¿Pero como revivir eso? ¿Cómo regresar al principio?  
  
Misao ya se había cansado de llorar. Sus ojos, su cuerpo, no le daba para más. ¿Para que resistirse? No podía con esa bestia, no podía con el dolor. Y ella solo pensaba en su querida amiga en como estaría porque se aburrió de estar lamentándose por lo sucedido. Lo hecho hecho esta.   
  
Una vez el acto terminado él se bajo de su cintura y se dirigió al baño al limpiarse. Claro él si tenía el derecho de limpiarse, quitarse la suciedad, maldad, asquerosidad de su cuerpo y ella no. ¡Vaya que ya todo tiene sentido! Se escuchó de muy atrás la regadera. Las gotas puras del agua de seguro deben estar cayendo por su cuerpo, quitándole toda culpa si es que tiene.   
  
Tardó como una hora allí adentro. Una hora y nada más. Por ella una eternidad estaría perfecto, ni una sola queja de su parte. Estaba tan maltratada y cansada que sus piernas no le daban para mas, ni para el suspiro. Cuando salió ya se encontraba bien vestido y peinado. Eso significaría que iría a la ciudad, a lo mejor. Ojala.  
  
-Mira Misao sabes que me voy a la ciudad y por eso te quiero advertir, para que no sufras las consecuencias; no intentes escaparte porque te ira peor. Chao- con eso cierra la puerta fuertemente provocando que Misao de un respingo de repente. Ya ni un beso le daba, aunque ¿ de que se quejaba de eso?  
  
----  
  
Iba bajo las largas escaleras de caracol con esa pinta de playboy. Unos pantalones bastante formales de color negro y una camisa hasta los primeros tres botones desabotonados, y con eso era suficiente para impactar a todas las damas del lugar.   
  
Al bajar sintió la presencia de su amiga, si se puede nombrar. ¿Ella sabrá todo? ¿ lo sabrá? pensó cobardemente Sanosuke. Echó un largo vistazo por el lugar, examinado cuidadosamente cada rincón. escapar ni un detalle. Ni uno mínimo.   
  
Nada. No vio nada.  
  
El taxi que había pedido llegó justo a tiempo y lo abordó, sintiéndose incómodamente observado, pero no le dio mucha importancia a ese suceso.  
  
Kaoru salió de su escondite y le pregunto por la mujer de la foto que estaba en su mano. -¿Ella esta acá?-   
  
El señor se negó.- Eso es información confidencial. -  
  
Ya se sabía este juego. Cuando era pequeña observaba como su padre conseguía los ocupo de los hoteles cuando estaban repletos. La limosita silenciosa. Cuidadosamente busca en dinero y se lo desliza por su mano. Con eso cedería, sin pensarlo dos veces.  
  
Aceptando el ofrecimiento le dice: - habitación 503D-   
  
-¿y las llaves?- le cuestiono deslizando cuatro billetes más. Es increíble como la gente hace tantas barbaridades solo por dinero. ¿En que nos estamos convirtiendo?  
  
-Aquí están- le responde entregándoselas en las manos.  
  
-Gracias- y con eso sale corriendo hacia el rescate de Misao, de su amiga...y después hablarían...  
  
---  
  
Fin de Y Comienza el Fuego en Las Casas  
  
[NA: Espero que les allá gustado este capitulo^^ Lo siento si alguien no le gusto algo. Este capitulo me gusto. A decir verdad me encanto, me pareció algo poético y que no había escrito así durante meses. Valió el resultado de ausencia. Realmente me gusto, sobre todo la primera escena. Además creó que es capitulo más extenso que he escrito. Quiero disculparme por los monstruosos errores que cometí en el anterior capitulo, mil disculpas.  
  
Rr:   
  
kirara26: Sabes me facino tu Rr. Es que en los fics que escribo mi principal idea es dar participación ( mayor) a los personajes menores. Se que Katsu y Shura son un dúo extraño pero sus personalidades duras y decisivas me hicieron colocarlos como pareja, aunque nada en este fic es normal. Era un poquito obvio que Kao era eso, pero aun gente no lo capta! Y recuerda una luz siempre será un reflejo de la esperanza. THX  
  
gaby (hyatt): ¿Qué Kao se de cuenta de su locura? Creó que por ahora no...creó..THX  
  
Kao Chan: Kao es esquizofrénica, es un poquito obvio digo yo..THX  
  
mer1:vas a ver que pronto entenderlas todito...THX  
  
Sufrido: Intentare mejorar mis habilidades escondidas de editora ^^U. Gracias, verdad gracias.  
  
Naoko Sakuma: Me alegro que te guste mi fic... Lo mismo suerte y gracias  
  
justary : Es que tengo la manía de escribir cosas extrañas....me alegro que por lo menos te agrade. Gracias!! 


	11. Felicidad Momentánea

Ilusiones de un Reflejo  
  
Felicidad Momentánea   
  
Disclaimer: R.Kenshin es de Watsuki sama  
  
Advertencia: Ooocness  
  
VIVA EL ROCK N ROLL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
La luna se estaba colocando una vez más en el cielo. Hoy era una noche nupcial. Sabrá Dios que sorpresa traerá esta noche, esta otra noche. Sus pensamientos rápidamente corrieron hacia una Misao tirada en el suelo repleta de golpes, y, obviamente, inconsciente. Pero de repente sus propios pensamientos fueron corrompidos por una palmada de su conciencia limpia y ordenada, que jamás pensaría eso. Siempre positivismo de parte del Dr. Shinomori, no dudar de eso.   
  
  
  
Mientras Megumi estaba peinándose como por quietísima para calmar sus nervios. Tenía que encontrar las agallas muy adentro de ella para decirle lo que seguramente estaba ocurriendo. La MAQUIAVELICA NOTICIA. Después de todo estaba viviendo una época de mucha monotonía agresiva. No nos acostumbremos a los malos ratos, a las malas jugadas de la vida, no nos acostumbremos a nada.  
  
¿Se desmayaría?  
  
A lo mejor.   
  
  
  
Se deja de rodeos y esperar que la situación simplemente fluya, fluya como un río de agua vital.   
  
-Aoshi... - tembló un poco Megumi prestando toda su atención a sus próximas palabras- Mira, escucha, esta es mi deducción: Hace una semana Sanosuke, ex marido de Makimashi, me fue a visitar a mi apartamento. Lo note extremadamente extraño, o sea, digo, más de lo usual. Había algo en su mirada, algo... Me asusto, no te miento. Era como desquilibrada, sin control, como si estuviera dominada por un solo instinto animal. Al principio no entendí nada de ese miedo, repentino, mío. Pero hace dos días hice una extraña hipótesis. Sabes como soy yo, siempre buscando explicaciones a sucesos que no, necesariamente, son de mi interés o que me involucren en tal grado. - Megumi estaba nerviosa, tanto que se salió del tema fácilmente. Acto no muy común en ella.  
  
- Megumi déjate de rodeos y ve al grano. Sabes que no contamos con mucho tiempo... No contamos... -   
  
-Ok. Entendí, perdón. Sanosuke se ha vuelto loco. Si, obsesionado con Misao. Él siempre salía con una actitud o comentarios fuera de un patrón regular de su conducta ordinaria, mostrándome su lado "oscuro", por nombrarlo así. A lo mejor eso allá contribuido a, digo yo, secuestrar a Misao y llevarla lejos de las manos de otros seres.- concluyó Megumi, analizando sus palabras a ver si en verdad tenían sentido, a ver si por lo menos una tenía sentido. Inteligente Megumi, inteligente.  
  
Este plasmado solo pudo tragar un poco de saliva lo que empeoro su situación porque se le creo un gran nudo en la garganta. No podía ni pronunciar ni mu. Justo como Megumi pensaba que iba a reaccionar.  
  
-¿Qué opinas? ¿ O qué tienes que decir respecto a lo dicho? - Una pregunta demasiado difícil de responder directamente.  
  
Aoshi estaba atónito, como poder responde... Como... Aunque, ahora, tenia razón Megumi, quedaba sorprendido al ver la deducción tan excelente y, para él, clara de Megumi. Como si siempre fuera la primera vez... Siempre...  
  
Tartamudeando le dijo: - Si te apoyo... Bien- ¿bien? ¿Tan solo bien? ¿Y que hay con el resto de preguntas? ¿ Cómo por donde empezaremos? ¿Cómo se lo diremos a sus padres de Kyoto? ¿Cómo se lo diremos a Kaoru? ¿Le afectara más? ¿CÓMO?   
  
Megumi desvió su mirada y la dejo caer al suelo. Esta escena era la primera vez actuada. Al principio solo murmuro unas palabras, palabras que para el agudo odio de Aoshi aun eran imposibles de escuchar. ¿Y como escuchar a lo que no tiene sonido?  
  
-¿Que Megumi?-  
  
-Aoshi. -  
  
****  
  
Katsu se encontraba lidiando con, los estúpidos ( perdonen mi rudeza), policías. Vaya esto es una muestra más de la corrupción de la ley. Estaba desesperado y agonizado, desde los pies hasta la cabeza. Sin una sola parte en excepción.  
  
Shura a su vez se encontraba buscando a las afueras de Tokyo a Kaoru. Para ella era mas obvio que un joven adulto cansado de las presiones de la vida y la maldita realidad busque un lugar que la haga revivir las buenas épocas y las maravillosas sensaciones de la inocencia. La playa. Ese era el lugar exacto. Mucho mar, mucha arena, mucho sol, y demasiada diversión. Síntomas de fiebre vacacional que le da a la juventud.  
  
La noche ya le había tomado. Su mirada, ahora, dormitada sobre el techo de la intensa noche. Una sabana eterna extendida sobre nosotros con pequeñas lentejuelas brillantinas, que capturan las ilusiones alejándolas de lo posible, alejándolas de lo imposible.   
  
-¿Qué pasara mañana? - Se pregunta ella misma, dejando muchas respuestas al aire, al mismísimo aire. Continuó: - No sé porque pero siempre que me siento a admirar la noche siento ese extraño sentimiento que nunca habrá un mañana, que hay un hoy infinito, y ¡qué nostalgia me entra!-   
  
No demoro mucho en recordar el divorcio de sus padres, y la muerte de su padre después. Toda su vida dependía de la felicidad de su marido y hermana. Los cuales le abrieron gentilmente la puerta a sus corazones. -Kaoru... pobre niña  
  
****  
  
-Misao, ¿esto te lo hizo ese bastardo cierto?- le cuestionaba Kaoru, solo para afirmar lo obvio. Estaba preocupada, e igual a su amiga estaba desmedidamente asustada. Sentía que el sudor recorría el borde de su cara a montones y no podía hacer nada para detener eso.   
  
Misao abrió cuidadosamente los ojos ratificando de que esa voz originalmente pertenecía a Kaoru. ¡Que alegría! Aunque ella había escuchando la pregunto no hacia falta responderla así que simplemente se le tira en los brazos a Kaoru buscando calor y verdadero amor. Eso era lo único que quería ahora. No falto mucho y, otra vez, comenzó a llorar. Llorar hace bien al alma.   
  
-Sé que lo que más quieres ahora es llorar, te comprendo Misao. Pero no es el momento tenemos que irnos corriendo de este lugar, regresemos a Tokyo lo denunciamos y te compro un pasaje a cualquier parte del mundo. Más bien a otro mundo. - le decía apresuradamente Kaoru quitándole las pesadas lagrimas de la cara a la otra.  
  
Con todo su esfuerzo para detener el llanto le contesta: - Sí. No importa mi ropa Kao, vamos ya.- Y de un abrir y cerrar de ojos habían salido del hotel y se encontraban ida Tokyo. Espero que las cosas mejoren.  
  
En el bus devuelta a Tokyo Kaoru estaba sumamente nerviosa, no sabía cuando se encontraría con ese tipo. Misao ya tenia una vez más esa grande y hermosa sonrisa plasmada en su rostro. Verla a ella con esa sonrisa alegraba al día, o por lo menos una parte del día.   
  
-Kao chan, ¿ antes de pasar por la comisaría podemos ir a la casa y por donde Aoshi san? Es que mira mis fachas.- le comentaba Misao viendo el vestidito que una vez fue rosa brillante y limpio.   
  
Ella simplemente ríe un poco para sí, al ver esa expresión de Misao que nunca cambia, que nunca dejara. Pero se desvaneció al segundo. Regresar a Tokyo seria ver a su hermano, y ver a Kenshin y... Y muchas cosas más. Todo por el bienestar de su querida amiga. - Claro Misao. ¡VE YA LLEGAMOS! :) - dijo de un salto Kaoru  
  
Salieron, tomaron un taxi rumbo al apartamento de Katsu.- Misao, cierto, tu nunca has venido aquí, o ¿sí?- le preguntaba Kaoru recibiendo el cambio del conductor.   
  
-Para nada. Tremendo lujo que se da tu hermano. Apuesto lo que sea que cada apartamento cuesta los dos ojos de la cara, y si es eso o más.- comentó Misao asombrada al ver tanto lujo, realmente ni Katsu, ni Shura, y menos Kaoru aparentaban ser personas de mucho prestigio. Sin Ofensas.   
  
Ese comentario hizo que a Kaoru se le enrojecieran sus mejillas. Misao, Misao, Misao... ¿qué haremos con esta niña?  
  
-Buenas Yokoshima - saludo Kaoru al portero. Viejo trabajador pero con una sonrisa simple honesta posada en su rostro. Otra cosa que alegra el día.   
  
-Buenas Kamiya chan. Le tengo decir que los señores Kamiya no se encuentran, ¿tiene usted llave?-  
  
-Por supuesto. Gracias por informarme que tenga un buen día-   
  
-Lo mismo señorita-  
  
Al llegar al apartamento, al PEN house, a la pobre Misao se le cayeron rodando los ojos por el piso de mármol. Kaoru se rió, nunca pensó ver esa expresión exactamente. -Bienvenida al hogar Kamiya. Pero no contamos mucho tiempo así que no te puedo mostrar todo el lugar, será otro día- eso sonó tan lejos de lo posible como lo imposible, tan distante de lo real como lo sur real, mas allá que platónico- Vamos ya -  
  
Le toco a Misao subir otro dos más pisos para llegar a la alcoba y cuando entro quedo aun más plasmada. Kaoru dormía como una pequeña princesa esperando a que su príncipe azul la despertarse de su sueño eterno. -¡Wow! Kaoru, lindo cuarto. No se compara con el de la casa-   
  
Kaoru que se encontraba metida en closet, con su firme propósito de hallar ropa que fuera del tamaño de Misao. Aunque Misao era muy flaquita y bajita la diferencia era mínima. - Hay claro que no. Yo amo mi cuarto de mi casa. Pero, no es por nada, no has visto el cuarto de mi casa en Kyoto. Ese si es gigante. Es demasiado para mí, imagínate todo este piso un cuarto. -  
  
  
  
Hay gente que lo tiene todo, hay gente que no tiene nada. ¿ Cuándo todos tendremos igual?   
  
-¿Me lo puedes describir por favor? Dudo que un día regrese a Kyoto- respondió Misao evadiendo la repentina nostalgia que surgió en su corazón.  
  
  
  
-Pues. Es un piso entero, y el último de la casa. Entonces tu entras y directamente vez una mariposa mutante pintada, bastante grande por cierto. Tiene todos los colores de un rojo hasta un ocre. El resto de las paredes están pintadas de blanco o en su efecto llenas de afiches de Battousai u otras cosas. Al lado de la pared de afrente, hay un mueble antiguo de la era medieval que ocupa todo el espacio de esa pared y claro sus dos mesitas de noche, es un juego. Encima hay una pava y dos fotografías que me tomo Sanosuke a mí, en la época de "mejores amigos" en la primaria. El resto de las paredes están llenas de calendarios, no sé porque los puse pero así se quedó y sé quedar. También se halla una repisa donde tengo mis cuadernos de primaria y secundaria: p- Kaoru lo decía con sus ojos cerrados para que no se le escapara ni un minúsculo detalle.  
  
-¡Sígueme contando! Sabes que me encanta que me describan las cosas a lo bien- alentando la otra.  
  
-entonces hay una pared a la izquierda que conduce a un pasillo que tiene dos puertas. La de la derecha es la sala donde solo entro yo y quien se me pegue la gana a mí... hay un televisor, como el de la casa-  
  
-¿uno así de gigante?- grito Misao  
  
  
  
-Sip, justamente así. Se encuentra varios muebles y todo una paradilla es una gran pecera. Te encantara.   
  
En el otro lado, de ves de puerta hay una tela de seda representándola, entras y encuentras varias repisas repletas de revistas viejas y discos de los sesenta, setenta y ochenta. Sabes como soy yo. En una esquina se encuentra mi computador con otros aparatos que aun no les encuentro su función. Las paredes están pintadas de todos los colores pasteles. ¡Y ahh!! No tengo luces artificiales allí, solo velas e inciensos. -  
  
-Como que tu lado hippie relució allí friend. - Bromeó un poco Misao.  
  
-Claro. ¿Qué esperabas? Entonces por allí hay unas pequeñas escaleras que por fin conducen a mi cama. Es pequeña la habitación donde las paredes están todas re sucias, la cabecera de mi cama contra la pared y al lado una mesita de noche con varios libros sobre historia o en su efecto de Stephen King y por allí esta la camita de Shinji y Asuka, mis gatitos. - Por fin termino.  
  
-Kaoru no sé que decir. Eso parece toda mi casa de Kyoto. ¿En verdad así de grande es todo para ti? ¿Así de extravagante es todo para ti? Me impresionas que no te afecte tanto mimadera de parte de tu familia. Niña es grandísimo eso -  
  
-Pues supongo que no. Aunque yo aprecio todo lo que hace mi padre por mí por alguna razón no me siento a gusto con él. Sabes típico complejo de: pobre niña rica-  
  
-No se permite autoestimas bajo amiga-   
  
-Cierto. Se me olvido. Ya conseguí ropa para ti. Vístete rápido y nos largamos de one-   
  
-Ok-  
  
****  
  
Muy adentro de si mismo sabía que eso iba a pasar. Conociendo a Kaoru no se rendiría hasta conseguir lo propuesto, en ese caso seria liberar a su amiga . Le deba un rabia desmedida al saber que se la habían arrebatado, otra vez. Pero pudo contener su rabieta, una de las tantas que sentía en ese instante.  
  
Misao ya se había cambiado y comido algo, no podía seguir ignorando los fuertes rugidos de su estomago. Kaoru cogió las llaves de su auto y se dirigió a la comisaría. Donde todo debería estar "arreglado"....Como si fuera eso verdad.  
  
-¡Kaoru!- se escuchó una voz ronca y forzada. Katsu. Sin mentir pareciera que se hubiera envejecido veinte años más. Su sonrisa resucitó de la ultratumba. Ella ni sabia cuanto él estaba sufriendo aquí..Aquí en la tierra, aquí el infernal.  
  
Dio media vuelta y el tiempo se paralizó. Para volverla a ver daría cualquier cosa, hasta besaría sus pies bajo el mendigo altar. Estaba vivía y completa, sin un centímetro más, sin un centímetro menos. No dudo de salir corriendo y a abrazarla, no dudar de eso.   
  
-Kaoru...¡Dios solo sabe cuanto te he llorado! Solo Dios...Solo Él...- decía Katsu entre largos y espesos suspiros. Misao se quedo en una esquina viendo la escena. Tan bello, tan deslumbrante , era el amor....Tan frágil..  
  
Primero lo primero, pensó Kaoru. Como lo conocía tan bien sabía que pronto le acabaría esa ternura y le daría el sermón de su vida, pero todo tiene su razón, ¡créelo o no! –Mira antes que comiences a regañarme, y no me hagas esa carita niñito. Me tuve que ir por lo de él, porque tenía que pensar muchas cosas, tengo, aun, que pensar mi posición de mi yo afrente el mundo. –  
  
Cada palabra la estaba entendiendo. No es fácil manejar un caso como el de ella, uno tan particular. Solo estaba preocupado. Abrió su boca y de inmediato la cerro. No mas problemas por ahora.   
  
-Vamos ya, estos malditos desgraciados no hacen nada. Con razón estamos como estamos, yo no hay que quejar. – Dijo Katsu colocando sus dos manos en un hombro de Kao y otra en el del Misao.   
  
-¿Dónde se encuentra Shura?- pregunto Kaoru echando vista atrás a ver si la veía  
  
-Buscándote- respondió Katsu con cierto timbre de voz bromista, típico.   
  
  
  
-¿ah? -   
  
-¿El carro?-  
  
-Por allá- rió simpáticamente Misao. Sentirse bien, muy bien.   
  
*****  
  
En la casa se podía escuchar el movimiento consistente. Estaba desesperado, busca que busca...pistas, ropas, papeles...No se encontraba ni carajo, pero. ..Megumi, ella debía saber...Se suponga, ¿no?  
  
Se embarco en la caminote directamente hacia su casa. Un sábado por la mañana, imposible que este trabajando. Era una maniática total para el trabajo pero no una adicta...No una adicta....no...  
  
Las escaleras se le hicieron eternas. Claro si uno se pone analizar no es que te ponga de buen humor estar con un sol cancerigeno y que de paso decidan cortar la luz para subir 13 adorables pisos completos, sudara como una vaca cagando, y que la persona que busques no este.... Hoy no era su día.  
  
Pensó en la u pero dudo.....Caminado por allí, para buscar un frió helado de vanilla, la encontró a ella... a ella y a ese él.   
  
****  
  
Cruzando la esquina del departamento de los primos segundos de Misao se lo encontraron. Al demonio hecho hombre, a la demencia hecha hombre. A Sagara....No pudo contener esta ira que se estaba emergando desde su fondo corrio hacia el y lo acorelo contra la pared...Las personas que se encontraban prsentes se sobresaltaron al sentir de repende semajnte empujon desde atras. La mayoria no dudaron en decirle sus sietes verdades otros optaron por el voto de silencio. Y un grito rezono entre el escandalo..  
  
-A ver maldito que le hiciste a Misao- amenazo Aoshi  
  
Notas de Autor: solo se que nada se. solo digo que la tardanza no es solo un defecto, si no una necesidad inecesaria. ¡QUE VIVA EL CHAVO DEL 8!!!!!!!!!!! Respondo a Rr después............. 


	12. Tu a mi no me calmas

Ilusiones de un Reflejo  
  
Tu a mi no me calmas...  
  
Disclaimer: R.Kenshin es de Watsuki sama, y otros "stuff" que entrara aquí no son míos y se los dejo saber enseguida.   
  
Advertencia: Ooocness y errores ortográficos.   
  
Notas de Autora: ¡RATA BLANCA ROX!!!  
  
****  
  
La mañana estaba ardiente y los rayos del sol se ocupadan se calentar a Tokyo. Se acaba de levantar y esa música tenebrosamente medieval acechaba sus oídos miedosos. De un brinco se sale de la cama y apaga la radio. ¿Quien rayos utiliza esa clase de música para programas matutinos? A si, a si, un loco se le había olvidado.   
  
Iban a cumplir dos semanas desde que habían ido a la comisaría a denunciar el caso de : Sagara Sanosuke. No se encontraban pistas todavía, pero el tiempo prometía una buena recompensa...O por lo menos eso esperaba nuestra protagonista. Debería ser así, si siempre dicen que el bien triunfa ese desgraciado ya se hallaría tras de barrotes y viendo solo un rayito de luz por el resto de su vida. Claro esta que si la corrupta justicia no cumplía su, supuesto, papel de "justiciera" no le quedaba más que pasar dinero por debajo, y eso le sobraba a ella.   
  
El lunes iría a comenzar, de nuevo, sus terapias, Misao se lo pidió de corazón...¿y cómo no complacerla? Admitió que esto le costaría mucho, ver la cara de Kenshin y decirle porque se fue y todos los peros y porques que existen en el mundo pero en verdad ella lo necesitaba, una gran parte de ella se lo pedía a gritos.   
  
Misao estaba dormida en el cuarto de huéspedes, como lógico, hasta que fuera seguro regresar al hogar. Al querido hogar.  
  
Con una rapidez Kaoru prende el computador y comienza a terminar todo el trabajo que dejo a medias de la universidad. Tenia demasiado y no estaba segura si terminaría hoy de hacerlo todo.   
  
"Manos a la obra..." pensó...Con un ágil movimiento de muñeca a se dedico a teclear cuatro horas de seguidos, sintiendo cada gota de sudor recorrer el borde de su cara lentamente como si no quisiera resbalarse. Llego a un punto que no sentía su cuello y sus dedos los tenia exageradamente hinchados, fuera de si.   
  
Realmente hacer un ensayo sobre la filosofa de un loco artista no era algo que podía animar el día, iría a buscar a buscar unos mantecados. Si eso haría.   
  
Se apartó del computador y se hizo una coleta bastante alta, solo para alejar el calor que sentía en ese preciso momento. Caminó al baño donde se limpio su rostro del sudor. Mas tarde tomaría otro baño, no le caería nada mal.   
  
Cambio de idea y prefirió tomar el baño primero, era mucho mejor. Saco la ropa que se iba a colocar, una camiseta amarillo pálido y sus vaqueros mas desteñidos que pudo encontrar. Echo la ropa sucia en el canasto y mientras se introducía lánguidamente observaba como su piel se erizaba al contraste de temperaturas.   
  
Cuando salió de su habitación se dio cuenta que el aire central estaba encendido. Podía sentir una ligera corriente de aire, pero era totalmente ajeno al infierno que estaba viviendo y de repente una ola de mareos la ataco por la espalda. La derrumbo... "OH...Ahora quien vendrá a salvarme" ( Cita del Chapulín Colorado")   
  
****  
  
Misao estaba en su habitación, hoy se sentía terrible. Una gran melancolía abordaba su pequeño corazón. Miro el reloj de gatito que se hallaba en la mesa de noche. - tres y treinta PM- Balbuceo Misao trayendo su mano derecha para cubrir su rostro de "acaba de levantarme de una mala rancha". Aun tenía el pesado sueño recargado en sus hombros. El sudor estaba tan abundante en su cara y tan pegado que hacia el papel, perfecto, de una segunda capa de piel.   
  
Con la pereza más grande de esta eternidad se levanto abrir las cortinas, la cual, enseguida, disparo un rayo de luz. Sin exagerar casi la deja ciega. -Bonita hora de yo abrir la ventana- y sin pensarlo dos veces cerro otra vez las cortinas. Aun así pequeños de rayos traspasaban la cortina. ¿Por qué el cuatro de huéspedes tenía las cortinas mas delgaditas? cierto, nadie duerme allí.   
  
Se volvió a tirarse en la cama. Estirando sus pies y manos y bostezando fuertemente. Tenía la cabeza revoloteada. Estaba pensando en mil cosas a la vez, y al tiempo estaba pensando en nada. ¡Era harto estar todo el día encerada! Pero el miedo omnipresente que sentía hacia Sano no la dejaba salir. Lo bueno es que el Dr. Shinomori....bueno revelo: ¡ estaba sintiendo una extraña conexión con él!   
  
Es como si su relación, si alguna vez tuvieron una, estaba avanzando. Las barreras se estaban acabando y ya era como hora. No pudo evitar sonrojarse....Un aspecto positivo de mirar las cosas. El lado negativo era estar encerrada en el súper apartamento de Katsu con los guardaespaldas siempre al lado de ella, siempre en el ojo de ellos como si se pudiera extraviar de allí....Era el agridulce sabor de su vida.  
  
  
  
Sin estar pensando más termino dormida, y el mundo de los sueños siempre la esperaba con un sonrisa y algodón de azúcar.   
  
****  
  
Al ver la señorita Kamiya tirada en el piso no les quedo de otra que ir corriendo a llamar al medico del sexto piso . Si, todos eran muy precavidos. ¿Y quien no lo estaría? La mayoría estaban enterados sobre el estado medico y mental de la niña, conocimiento que provocaba un cambio de actitud con ella.   
  
  
  
El Sr. Matsu no tardó en llegar. Tan rápido como un relámpago ( mala metáfora, lo admito) . Kaoru ya se encontraba en su cuarto recostada en su incomparable comodísima cama. La señorita Ana ya había traído algunos trapitos húmedos, el paquete medicinal, y unas cuantas medicinas caseras preparadas con romero y laurel. Tres de los guardaespaldas de Misao estaban ahora con Kaoru, y Misao dormida, profunda, como si estuviera llegando a la nirvana en su alcoba.   
  
Como vino se fue. Kaoru había recuperado la conciencia y se encontraba leyendo, ahora, un libro de Robert Nathan. Todos se demoraron en salir de su habitación ya que se encontraban aun alarmados por la situación, pero se fueron. Aunque la señora Ana estaba muy disgustada con la decisión tomada por Kaoru, para ella no era muy sano dejarla totalmente sola.   
  
El libro que comenzaba a leer se veía bastante interesante, aunque no negaba que le paresia que algunos personajes caen en estereotipos ya usuales. Bueno se quejaba realmente ya que tenía un motivo de entretenimiento hoy. Claro que salir a caminar y llegar a la casa de........¡Pero no! Era imposible sobrepasar las fortaleza de su hermano y la sobre protectora señora Ana.   
  
Después dos horas clavada en libro paro la lectura a ir por un baso de aguda. Su garganta estaba hecha un desierto total. Al bajar las escaleras se encontró con Misao y Megumi "hablando" ampliamente. No pudo evitar unas risitas discretas que se le escaparon y corrió hacia la cocina cuando Misao le iba a dar una de esas miraditas....esas miradas....  
  
¡Hay! En la cocina se encontraba, obviamente, lógicamente, y todos los mentes, la señora Ana cocinando lo que mas parecía caldo de pollo. ¡Como ella lo detestaba! Y a lo mejor ese caldo terminaría en su estomago. Pero lo mejor era no enojar a esta mujer, ya la conocía en sus malos ratos y era insoportable al extremo.   
  
  
  
-Señorita Kaoru, ¿qué haces levantada? Le dije claramente que no podía levantarse de su cama...Se lo dije.- le dice colocando sus penetrantes y gastados ojos sobre los inocente e infantiles de Kaoru. Su cara arrugada se arrugo mas y comenzó a balbucear otras cosas incoherentes.   
  
Echándose un poquito para atrás con todo y gotita le responde embozando una tímida sonrisa:- Fresca* señorita Ana, enseguida me de vuelvo a mi habitación como me lo pidió- y así hizo.   
  
El piso estaba helado. Si solo supiera como apagar el condenado aire central las cosas fueran a su favor. Pero nada...Cuando llegó a su habitación allí estaba él...-¿Cómo llegaste aquí?- pregunto sintiendo que su respiración se le iba.  
  
-¿No me querías ver?-  
  
  
  
-¿Cómo llegaste aquí?- repitió enfureciéndose rápidamente.  
  
-Magia-   
  
-¿Como llegaste aquí?-   
  
****  
  
-Misao, ¿Cómo va el progreso de Kao chan?- preguntó Megumi acercando el baso de limonada hacia sus labios.   
  
-¡Hay! No sé ni como decirte. Con la situación que estamos viviendo a hora nos hemos descuidado de esa parte de ella, aunque ya la mayoría están informados de por si algo pasa.  
  
-Ahh- la sala entro en un placentero silencio donde solo resonaba el ruido de Misao al sorber un poco de la limonada. Megumi rompe el silencio- ¿Cuando crees que la acompañaras a donde Aoshi?-   
  
  
  
-La próxima semana. Katsu, Shura, y yo nos pusimos de acuerdo en esa fecha...Pero aquí entre nos, cambiando un poco el tema, se me hace mas que coincidencia que siempre que el Dr. Aoshi me viene a visitar Kao esta dormida o comprando cosas. - Dijo Misao concentrándose en ese hecho.   
  
-Cierto....¿Puedo subir a verla? Tengo mis siglos sin hablarle. Ya esta me hace falta- Bromeó un poco Megumi para blandir la situación, aunque sea un poco.  
  
-Claro niña, ni más faltaba-  
  
Al subir las escaleras pudieron escuchar a Kaoru hablar. .-¿A caso ya Katsu llegó?- dijo Megumi deteniéndose justo afrente de la puerta de Kao.  
  
  
  
-Nada. La mayoría del tiempo llega con Shura,y ella no se encuentra...- contesto Misao, mirando nerviosamente a sus alrededores...La verdad....dolorosa verdad...  
  
****  
  
-Kenshin....no puedes estar aquí. Si...si quiero verte pero no puedes estar aquí-  
  
-Entonces amor, solo cierra los ojos e imagina que nunca estuve....- y así lo hizo...  
  
****  
  
Notas de Autora: Se que este capitulo es corto pero no quería escribir más, por que después no se que escribiría para el que sigue. También esto alerta que no explique lo que paso en el capitulo anterior, acto que revelare después. TODO A SU TIEMPO. Intente no cometer tantos errores de dedo, pero creo que por ahí se escaparon algunos. Espero que les halla gustado este cap, porque a mi ( misteriosamente). Dejen Rr....plz¿?  
  
gaby (hyatt: creo que la espera se te va hacer mas larga( lo presiento.)  
  
Kao Chan: Si mis errores ortograficos son con MAYUSCULA todos:PJEJE ( espero que hallas entendido eso)Intente hacer lo mejor con este, me avisas que tal quedo  
  
Sufrido: ¡Jovencito! Se, que exagero pero tenia que meter cosas para que se viera que escribi algo por lo menos....Te veo pa la proxima  
  
Naoko Sakuma: .Soy de barranquilla..por? tu tambien eres de Colombia¿?  
  
Gracias por decir que mi fic esta de lujo...  
  
Chaitos 


	13. Mujer Amante

Ilusiones de un Reflejo  
  
Mujer amante   
  
Disclaimer: R.Kenshin es de Watsuki sama, y otros "stuff" que entrara aquí no son míos y se los dejo saber enseguida. La canción Mujer   
  
Amante es de Rata Blanca.   
  
Advertencia: Oocness, errores ortográficos, gramaticales y ¡songfic! Quiero decir si no leen la canción no captaran el capitulo.( y cuando lean la palabra mujer en sus mentecillas la cambien a hombre:P)   
  
****  
  
-¿Kaoru?- dejo escapar un suspiro Megumi al ver a su amiga rinconada en la esquina mas oscura y lejana de esa habitación, contrastando fuertemente con el rosa que acompañaba el resto del cuarto. Un leve sollozo se podía percatar, pero era mejor ignorarlo porque o si no el dolor apuñalaba sus corazones blandos, y uno frívolo aun.  
  
Ella aun no detectaba la presencia de sus dos amigas, las cuales tenían la preocupación clavada en sus miradas. Estaba arropada ella misma, sus piernas contra su pecho. Acercándose el dolor...  
  
-¿Kao chan?- dijo Misao entrando al cuarto y dejando a una Megumi perplejaza atrás.   
  
Al estar muy cerca de ella, Kaoru noto la asistencia de Megumi y Misao, y de sus miradas llenas de preocupación. - ¿Qué esta pasando conmigo?- dijo levemente, mostrando sus ojos hinchados y rojos por el llanto que tenía. Justo cuando Misao iba a responderle   
  
Kaoru siguió - hace poco el estaba aquí, cerré mis ojos y se fue....Como si nunca estuvo aquí....Como si fuera una fugaz ilusión...¿Qué me esta pasando amiga? ¿QUÉ ?- demandaba saber la verdad. Sintió la ansiedad atropellarla, sintió la desolación ahorcarla, sintió el engaño burlándose, sintió...sintió eso, y nada más.  
  
¿como saber actuar en esta situación? ¿Cómo pretender autocontrol? ¿Cómo mentir? Misao quito su esquivo la mirada de Kaoru y se la dirigió a Megumi, que se encontraba aun en la entrada. Ella también esquivo la mirada. Era terrible. "No llorar...no llorar" se repetía constante mente Misao. Ella era demasiado emotiva para esta clase de situaciones y pésima lidiando con ellas....¡demonios!  
  
-Kaoru...-  
  
-No Misao- grito entre su desespero. - No me mientas...No inventes excusas... ¡DIME QUE ME ESTA PASANDO! ¿QUÉ PASA CONMIGO QUE NADIE ME CUENTA? todos me esconden la verdad........Dime, por el amor de dios- decía Kaoru no pudiendo hablar correctamente por sus fuertes llantos que se desataban a medida que pasaba el tiempo . Coloco sus manos en los hombros de Misao, en simbolización de apoyo, de comprensión, y dejo caer su cabeza todo le daba mareo.  
  
-Kaoru- estaba atontada, estaba así y nada mas. Inútil.  
  
-¡Ya basta niña! No es para que te pongas a llorar. Kaoru te vas a mejorar...Todo saldrá mejor...Todo- habló Megumi, aunque no con mucho tacto pero ella no era conocida por ser la señorita tacto del año. Ja, obvio que no. Kaoru quedo unos segundos fuera de si pero aterrizo a la tierra una vez más. Una pequeña sonrisa se deslizo en sus labios. Ahora captaba la raíz de sus frecuentes discusiones con   
  
Misao.  
  
E ignorantemente pregunta: - ¿Me moriré? -   
  
Misao y Megumi solo se ríen de aquella estúpida pregunta, y pronto Kaoru las acompaña...Pronto lloraría otra vez...  
  
****  
  
  
  
-Aoshi, ¿qué me cuentas hoy?- preguntaba Katsu revisando los papeles de un nuevo caso que se presentó solo hace dos días. Realmente los tiempos estaban cambiando brutalmente.   
  
Tomando asiento y echando un vistazo a una foto de Kaoru y Misao en plena pubertad. La peor apoca del ser humano, decía él. El simple hecho de recordar su pubertad le traía ganas de hacer todo y de no hacer nada. Menos mal que solo se vive una vez en la vida. Pero si todo solo se vive una vez. -Pues que ya comienza el tribunal, entre tres días para serle exacto. Kaoru no debe que ir, pero obviamente Misao si. Y viendo la situación es difícil que Sagara no termine en la cárcel, estamos por todas las entradas a su libertad-  
  
Dejando escapar una sonrisa triunfante aparta la carpeta para ver directamente a Aoshi. -Es un placer escuchar eso, Doctor. ¿Muy seguro que todo saldrá a nuestro favor?-  
  
-¿Duda de mi palabra?- se limita a decir Aoshi.  
  
-Entonces esto termino. Lo veo más tarde y que tenga un buen día- decaí Katsu regresando a su carpeta y ajustándose los lentes.  
  
Aoshi se despidió del despacho y fue hacia su casa. Solo un adicto...perdón amante al trabajo como Katsu trabaja de lunes a sábados y   
  
días festivos. Extrañamente le dio ganas de un helado de vainilla. Hay ya parecía una mujer embarazada y sus antojos anormales. Además   
  
no había nada de malo de complacerse de vez en cuando...  
  
****  
  
Ya la noche estaba posando en el cielo. Justo la hora perfecta para terminar todo, además sin obstáculos algunos. Misao y secuaces en parranda, la señorita Ana en el hospital esperando la llegada de su nuevo integrante, Katsu y Shura cenando con unos   
  
compañeros de trabajo. Afortunadamente los niños estaban con sus abuelitos, así que no hay forma de que no saliera hoy. Nada la detendría de salir.   
  
  
  
Como algunas veces tuvo que pasar dinero por debajo para que el portero no abriera su boca. Estaba bastante pizpireta. Jamás se había puesto ropa así, como de "rumba". La que Misao normalmente utilizaba. Por unos segundos se sintió rara y se quiso cambiar, pero hoy iba hacer un día inmemorable. No siempre podía estar con esa camisa armilla pálida y vaqueros de hace cuatro años. No, por dios.   
  
Llegó al lugar. Todo estaba oscuro, "se habrá mudado" pensó por segundos. Pero eso ya era un boba suposición. Toco la puerta y el la abrió.  
  
-Pensé que no me quería ver- decía con su voz ronca, antes de fijarse en el atuendo de ella.  
  
-Si te querría ver...Pero no en mi casa....- se limito a contestarle más... Su garganta se le hizo un nudo, mejor era comenzar.   
  
Él la dejo pasar, y ordeno un poco la sala que estaba hecha un caos total. - Perdonarme por el desorden, no esperaba visitas.-   
  
-No importa-  
  
-¿Por que tan calladita, hoy ?- bromeó un poco, dejando que las puntas de su labio se curvaran.   
  
-Cállate y déjame manejar la situación- le dijo Kaoru colocándolo contra la pared y su cuerpo lleno de energía...Lleno de calor. -   
  
Esta noche será la última...Esta noche desaparecerás - susurro muy ligeramente y con eso comienza a besar su cuello, succionando en algunos casos.  
  
****  
  
Siento el calor de toda tu piel  
  
En mi cuerpo otra vez  
  
Estrella fugaz, enciende mi sed  
  
Misteriosa mujer  
  
Con tu amor sensual, cuánto me das  
  
Haz que mi sueño sea una verdad  
  
Dame tu alma hoy, haz el ritual  
  
Llévame al mundo donde pueda soñar  
  
(Coro) ¡Uhh...! debo saber si en verdad  
  
En algún lado estás  
  
Voy a buscar una señal, una canción  
  
¡Uhh...! debo saber si en verdad  
  
En algún lado estás  
  
Solo el amor que tú me das, me ayudará  
  
Al amanecer tu imagen se va  
  
Misteriosa mujer  
  
Dejaste en mí lujuria total  
  
Hermosa y sensual  
  
Corazón sin Dios, dame un lugar  
  
En ese mundo tibio, casi irreal  
  
Deberé buscar una señal  
  
En aquél camino por el que vas  
  
Coro  
  
Tu presencia marcó en mi vida el amor... lo sé  
  
Es difícil pensar en vivir ya sin vos  
  
Corazón sin Dios, dame un lugar  
  
En ese mundo tibio, casi irreal  
  
Coro  
  
****  
  
  
  
Notas de Autora: Hay! Otro capitulo más....Estoy actualizando rápido, ¿no? Espero que les halla gustado, aunque no me concentre mucho escribiendo porque estoy escuchando una canción que me mata......( saben la de scorpions, ¿still loving you?) Si no les gusto me lo dejan saber o si no lo contrario... LES RECOMIENDO ESA CANCION DE RATA BLANCA....o sea, prácticamente la canción es el capitulo pero   
  
buenoXP pero que expresaba perfectamente lo que yo quería escribir.   
  
gaby (hyatt: me limito a decirte que: Entenderás el próximo capitulo.  
  
Maki-san: A decir verdad el próximo capitulo se deben estar resolviendo dos o tres problemitas..así que ya estoy avanzando en soluciones...(ya era como hora.)....de bogota¿? Manizales¿? Medellín¿? Bucaramanga¿? ¿donde? realmente apesto para las adivinanzas   
  
Kao Chan : Jajaja...... aplicare esa....me pondré a releer mis capítulos antes de mandarlos ( es que me entra una flojera!!!)   
  
  
  
Kirara26: Es que el dedito es inevitable...por favor comprendan que la preza humana es grandisima....Realmente, y con modestia y todo, si me lo has dicho pero yo no me canso de leerlo:P y estoy actualizando rapido como estoy descapacitada en mi casa no me queda mas nada que escribir, leer, y escuchar musica..Gracias 


	14. Still Loving You

Ilusiones de un Reflejo  
  
Still Loving you   
  
Disclaimer: R.Kenshin es de Watsuki sama, y otros "stuff" que entrara aquí no son míos y se los dejo saber enseguida.   
  
Advertencia/ Notas de Autora: Oocness, errores ortográficos, gramaticales y perdonen por demorarme tanto. Realmente no fue mi intención, si no es que no se como terminarla...NO SÉ. NO SÉ EN QUE ME HE METIDO....nose si dejarla con este final tipo neon genesis evangelion, o continuarlo y dejar un final poco analitico pero satisfactorio....NOSE!!  
  
Desde la ventana el mundo parecía totalmente ajeno a esos pensamientos poco eufóricos que traía en su mente. Hace tiempo que las lagrimas saladas habían dejado su camino marcado en su rostro. La vida es mareada, y a veces hay que irse.   
  
No quisó dar más vuelta en el asunto, pero aunque tratara de evitarlo o aparentar que no estuviera allí , él nunca se apartarría de su lado y eso le dolía en el corazón. Como si mil espinadas se le clavaran al corazón cada minuto, cada segundo, cada instante. Pronto el tren saldría y el mundo lloraría.  
  
Misao se encontraba en la cocina tomando un baso de agua. Se sentía agotada y desgastada. El humo translucido se esparcía por toda la habitación. Sus ojos estaban de igual que agotados, hinchados de tantos días de seguido de devastadores lluvias.   
  
El cielo estaba gris hace semanas y el sol estaba escondido en la cueva más lúgubre e inhumano que a podido conocer algún hombre alguna vez en su existencia. Por parte ella sentio un terrible e inconfundible alivio que todo había cesado. O por lo menos la mitad de todo. Era algo demasiado general.  
  
Creyó que era demasiado para ella. Estaba entre tantas cavilaciones y etapas totalmente inexistentes que no quería respirar, aunque su corazón se lo pidiera. Las nubes estaban aglomeradas entre ese sitio más exacto que él cielo preciso.La luna aun estaba en miedo de sombras creadas por esos árboles de cerezos que la amaban.  
  
Por parte sólo respiraba alivio y las cosas estaban siguiendo la marea aun ritmo casi normal. Eso era algo de alegrarse, ¿cierto? Katsu y Shura estaban felices de que a Misao no la iba a molestar otro psicópata obsesivo, y que Kaoru ya estaba comenzando el tratamiento. Aunque para ellos esto era la verdadera prueba de la vida. Uno nunca sabe con que sorpresas te esperara.   
  
Kaoru en su cuarto... No quería salir. Estaba harta de las terapias, de los doctores, de las mil y un personas que entraban y salía de su cuarto por día. Ella demandaba privacidad. Todavía estaba allí cierto, pero no podía echarlo. Ni aunque la muerte le ganara a ella.   
  
Tenía miedo de todo, y de todos. La tarde se le parecía una manta gris sin limites para su pesar. La tarde le parecía que estaba derramando lagrimas; las lagrimas que ella no podía soltar. Admiraba la naturaleza muerta. ¡Hoy el sol no quería salir!  
  
-Kao...¿quieres ir a pasear? Ir a visitar a Megumi en la u? Será divertido, iremos a comer helado y hablar cositas de "chicas". Tú sabes. - proponía Misao entrando sin tocar, algunas cosas nunca cambiaran.  
  
Kaoru sorprendida dirije su atención a Misao. Se veía bastante "cute" con esos pantalones cortos y camisa campesina.   
  
Deslizó una sonrisa, hasta que habló. - Claro. ¿Ya le avisaste a Megumi? -  
  
-Ella lo propuso. Además no esta mala que comas un poquito más. Engordar pa' ti se aplica perfecto. Arréglate, le diré que pase por nosotras. De paso estrenaras su carro - dijo Misao cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.   
  
-Bueno. - Fue lo único que pudo pronunciar. Últimamente se encontraba bastante corta de palabras. Y casi todos eran un "si", "bueno", "claro" y "no gracias". Tenía que avanzar. Muy picaramente ( para mi, ¡ya!) se coloco esos vaqueros ajustados que hace cinco años ni los volteaba a ver. E inmediatamente desasió la propuesta de la camisa amarilla se pudo una verde esmeralda. Para si, ese verde solía destacar su color de ojos natural produciendo una extraña sensación marítima. De vez de la coleta alta y aburrida, escogió hacerse dos trencitas. Progresaría.   
  
Al bajar las escaleras fue imposible no notarla. Misao quedo más allá que perplejada. Kao se veía hermosa. Lucía como un mar verdoso. Deseable y misterioso. Después de contemplar este cambio extremista dijo un poco atónita: - Mi vida te vez genial. O sea no hay palabras que describan precisamente mi impresión. Verdad"   
  
Kaoru se sintió un poco apenada, pero por parte era cierto. Ella lo admitía sin pelos en la lengua. El pito del carro suena. -Bueno, ¿vamos?-  
  
-Claro. Pero antes esto- Recordó Misao cogiendo el frasquito y meneándolo.   
  
-Cierto, cierto. -Dijo tontamente Kaoru tomándolo de sus manos. El sonido que producía las pastillas chocándose unas contra hora le era terriblemente molesto. Pero voto por callar. Se tomo una y media y se fue corriendo por su suéter para que no les tocara esperar mucho.  
  
En el carro Megumi pudo notar inmediatamente el cambio que emergió de Kaoru. Ahora si tendría una verdadera competencia, pensó muy para si. Tres hermosas niñas y un maravilloso automóvil. El sueño perfecto para cualquier joven con todos su cabales bien andantes. "Creó que las palabras sobran Kaoru. Espléndida" le dijo Megumi tomando calle una vez mas.   
  
-¿Donde vamos?- preguntó Kaoru después de dos horas de paseo sin sentido y al observar árboles gigantez por donde voltease.   
  
-A una cabaña. Eso sólo por un día Kao chan. Era una sorpresa. Te va a encantar- contestó Misao mirándola fijamente a los ojos.   
  
-¿En serio?- cuestiono una vez más Kaoru sin creerse ese cuento.  
  
-¿Dudas de la palabra de tú mejor amiga?-Molesto Megumi viendo esa pequeña cara de enojo que tenía Kaoru. Por instantes Kao se sintió profundamente insultada, pero comprendió que todo era parte del sentido del humor de Megumi. ¡Y vaya que sentido del Humor!  
  
-¿Y falta mucho?-preguntó otra vez Kaoru impaciente por llegar. Estaba terriblemente ansiosa por llegar.   
  
-Pareces una niña pequeñita Kao chan- dijo Misao bajando un poco el volumen a la música.  
  
-Parece....O ....-Dijo Megumi dejando todo al aire. Aunque todo era muy obvio para el pesar de las dos otras pasajeras.   
  
Se quedo callada. Por fin. No iba a lanzar más preguntas por ahora. Cerró sus ojos y despego su mente, concentrándose en el fuerte viento que chocaba con su rostro y volando su cabello. De seguro estaría enredado cuando llegaran, pero por ahora eso era   
  
su última preocupación. Se imagino como sería la cabaña. Y se imaginó lo peor de lo peor. Una cabaña de un solo cuarto, donde entraba el frío viento y solo había mantas ultra delgadas como para el verano. Que el techo tuviera goteras. Y LO PEOR. Qué estuviera lejos de cualquier contacto humano, rodeada por las sombras del gigantesco bosque, y tuvieras que caminar aproximadamente cinco kilómetros para por lo menos comprar agua y comida recalentada. ¡Que feo! ¿Por qué le hacían eso?  
  
No le toco esperar mucho para que se durmiera. Que delicioso era dormir.  
  
-¿Me sientes?- le pregunto esa voz ronca ( y terriblemente seductora) a su oído. Clavando esos ojos intensos sobre los de ella.   
  
-estaba dormida- dice sin escuchar la pregunta.  
  
-¿por qué me ignoras? ¿Qué ya no me quieres? - la voz sé hacia resentida, pero nunca bajo el tono de voz.  
  
-el cielo es gris; Sí,el cielo es gris. - continuo diciendo perdida en sus pensamientos.  
  
-No. El cielo no es gris - contesta él desesperado al ver el trance insoportable en que estaba ella. No se atrevía, por nada de este mundo, a tocarla. Aun así un toque era poderoso...Era Poderoso...  
  
-Me siento cansada y pequeña. Me siento así y nada más. Me siento y no sé - continuó ella como hablando para ella sola. No necesitaba de los demás para apoyo moral.  
  
-¿De que hablas desgraciada? ¿DE QUE HABLAS?- grito el hombre rompiendo en llantos. Rápidamente se aleja de ella, y se coloca en una esquina a murmurar cosas entre sollozo. Esto no podía estar pasando....esto no...La oscuridad inundaba todo el ambiente, ella estaba tenida entre la nada, y él entre la esquina de la nada. La piel de ella era la única que brillaba, él era como si solo fuera una ilusión. Una ilusión más.  
  
-¿qué es lo que deseas?- le pregunta repentinamente ella, notando su presencia por primera vez. Él no contesta, los papeles se han volteado.  
  
-¿por qué lo deseas? - continua diciendo ella como si el silencio fuera la respuesta más acertada. Como siempre.  
  
-¿eso te hace feliz?-   
  
-¿eso es felicidad?-   
  
-¿como eres feliz?-   
  
-¿por qué eso te hace feliz?-   
  
-¿como llegaste ser feliz?-  
  
-¿lo que deseas te hace feliz?-  
  
-¿es importante ser feliz?-  
  
-Yo...yo sabía eso - responde ella a lo último, pequeña y dudosa. Desconfiada, sin autoestima, miedosa y cansada. Como cuando estaba enamorada.   
  
Después que llegaron, y levantaron a la dormilona de Kaoru, Megumi y Misao se dispusieron a dar una caminata a la cual, obviamente, Kaoru rechazo. Acuerdo ella tenía demasiado sueños. Las dos aventureras entendieron la razón de ese agotamiento. Las pastillas.  
  
Misao y Megumi seguían la caminata. El cielo estaba despegado y el grandioso sol estaba de pie. Los pájaros cantaban, las ramas altas iban con la melodía callada del viento, los verdes eran abundantes y ellas estaban llenas de felicidad. Estaban casi llegando al cabaña. Por nada del mundo eran capaces de dejar dos horas a Kao sola en la casa. Eso era un peligro. PELIGRO.  
  
-¿y dime Misao que me cuentas, más, de tu vida?- le pregunta Megumi como si no estuviera enterada de cada segundo y detalle de la vida de su mejor amiga.   
  
-Pues ya sabes casi todo. Aoshi y yo, por fin, estamos saliendo como pareja y Kaoru esta en su tratamiento. Va lento eso, pero se ven notoriamente los cambios. Eso me alegra muchísimo, porque la estimo mucho y esta situación me estaba matando, ahora es solo una agonía a punto de cesar. Y me alegro por eso, y me alegro porque el mundo quiere sonreír...Porque Kaoru esta mejorando- al terminar esas palabritas con mucho feeling escuchan el grito histérico de Kaoru...Hay dios...  
  
-oh dios...que estará pasando. Ahora. - dijo Misao corriendo hacia la cabaña seguida de Megumi.  
  
Las gotas del sudor caían lentamente sobre su rostro. No queriendo abandonar su cara, la hermosa cara. Sus ojos no querían abrirse. Se sacudía fuertemente sobre las delgadas sabanas. El techo, por momentos, se le hizo bajo y las paredes demasiado cerca de ella.   
  
-Kenshin!!!- grita Kaoru....  
  
De un momento para otro ella se calma. El sudor deja de correr por su cara, como si por arte de magia se hubiera evaporado. Se quedo quieta como una larva, y sus ojos se abrieron amorosamente. - Lo que deseo si es mi felicidad, y eso me hace sonreír. Progresión.- dijo tranquilamente Kaoru mirando al hombre que aun estaba sentado, toco sus labios con las suaves yemas de sus dedos.   
  
El pálido cuerpo del pelirrojo estaba sentado en la silla observando a la mujer de la cama. Dejo su mirada caer sobre el piso, la de ella era muy profunda, muy intensa. Lo olvidaría, le dolía eso.  
  
Fin de Primera Etapa (Superación)  
  
Sayonara! 


End file.
